Attack on Titan, az OC-immel
by Ser Matten
Summary: LEÍRÁS AZ ELSŐ FEJEZETBEN!
1. Shiganshina eleste

**Halo, mint látjátok, egy új történetet indítottam el. Remélem, tetszeni fog. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

2000 évvel a mi időnk után, a Földön egy ismeretlen, természetfölötti faj jelent meg. A Titánok. A nevüket, az eszméletlen méretükről és erőjükről kapták. Egy átlagos Titán, 3-15m körüli magassággal és eszméletlenül nagy fizikai erővel rendelkezik. Az intelligenciájuk rendkívül alacsony, viszont, ezt pótolják a különleges regenerációs képességükkel és félhalhatatlanságukkal. Hiába vágod le a karjait, a lábait, vagy akár a fejét, perceken belül visszanő.

Az egyetlen mód, megölni egy ilyen monstrumot, egy jól irányított és kellően mély vágás a nyakuk hátulján. Ez egy borzasztóan merész taktika, de nincsen más ismert mód. A Titánok egyetlen vágya, az emberek megölése és megevése. Az eszméletlen erővel és túlerővel rendelkező szörnyek, a kipusztulás felé sodorták az emberiséget.

Az utolsó, ismert emberi civilizáció, 50m-es falak mögé rejtőzött, ezzel elkerülve hogy a Titánok martalékává váljanak. 3 magas fallal árkolták körbe a civilizációt, a legszélső a Mária, 50m magas a középső a Rózsa, 100m magas és a legbelső, a Sina, 150m magas.

Ezek a falak valóban megmentették az emberiség maradékát és 100 évre békét hoztak, mialatt az emberek elkezdték kiépíteni a saját civilizációjukat.

Azonban, egyetlen béke sem tart örökké.

* * *

**Harren**

Ez a nap is úgy kezdődött mint a többi, felébredtem az ágyamból. Kellemesen nyújtóztam egyet, felöltöztem, fehér inget és egy sötétbarna nadrágot, majd egy fekete cipőt vettem magamre és elindultam a konyha felé, élelmet keresni, remélve hogy elegendő lesz a reggelimhez. Találtam egy ronggyal lefedett, meleg csomagot és rajta egy cetlit.

_Harren, kicsim, Darrent elvittem az orvoshoz, remélve hogy javul az állapota. Nem akartalak felébreszteni, így becsomagoltam a reggelidet. Szeretlek, anyu._

Nem zavart hogy egyedül ébredtem, legalább anyám nem rágja a fülemet hogy legyek erős és kitartó, valamint, Darrent, az öcsémet sem kell elviselnem. Amióta apánk meghalt és a bátyám csatlakozott a Felderítő Egységhez, mi jelentettük anya számára a világot.

Reggeli közben, amit egy kenyér és egy tál zabkása alkotott, elmélkedtem a jövőmön. Apánk halála után, aki felderítő volt, az állam fizetett a családomnak némi segélyt ami épp elegendő volt hogy magasabb képzésű iskolába járjak, ezzel elérhetővé vált az álmom, hogy állami ügyész legyek és visszajuttassam a családomat a Sina fal mögé.

Miután befejeztem az evést, gyorsan, egy futó pillantást vetettem magamra a tükörben. A sötétszőke hajam egy kissé gubancos és rendezetlen volt, de én nem törődtem vele, viszont, a kék szemeimben, enyhe álmosságot véltem felfedezni, amit csak kidörzsöltem belőlük. Elhagytam a házat és az iskola felé vettem az irányt.

Kellemes délelőttnek ígérkezett a mai nap. A nap hétágra sütött, a madarak kellemesen csiripeltek a háztetőkön vagy a fákon, több gyerek is játszott az utcán. Vettem egy mély levegőt és folytattam az utam.

Egy labda gurult elém. Felvettem, kíváncsian kerestem a gazdáját és meg is találtam. Több kisgyerek, akik gondfeledten szórakoztak a békében, amit az 50m-es falak nyújtottak nekünk, már egy évszázada.

Kedvesen visszagurítottam nekik a játékot és folytattam az utam és a Falra felnézve, néha-néha, elgondolkodtam, vajon mi lehet a falakon kívül? Tényleg csak Titánok? Tényleg csak a mi civilizációnk élte túl a megjelenésüket? Vannak-e, rajtunk kívül más emberek? Akármennyit gondolkodhattam ezen, nem jutok közelebb a célomhoz.

Tovább folytattam az utam, amikor meghallottam a városi harangokat. Ez egy dolgot jelenthetett. A Felderítő Egység visszatért, köztük a bátyám is.

Az úton rettentően nagy tömeg gyűlt össze hogy lássák, a visszatérő katonákat. Óriási tömeg gyűlt össze a visszatérő katonák tiszteletére, de a vágy és a remény, mit sem ért az ellen, amit a katonáknak, a Falon túl kellett elviselniük.

* * *

**Bethany**

Ahogy hazafelé tartottam, végig az arcomat fájlaltam és kiköptem egy kis véres nyálat a poros utcára. Befordultam a sarkon és egyenesen a házunk felé vettem az irányt és benyitottam, anélkül hogy kopogtam volna.

\- Már megint verekedésbe keveredtél? - Egy szigorú, férfihang szólított meg, miközben észrevétlenül próbáltam fel settenkedni a szobámba.

\- Szia, apa. - Behúztam a nyakam és alig mertem a szemébe nézni.

\- Mi történt már megint? - Kérdezte, ellenvetést nem tűrően.

\- Hát… néhány fiú csúfolódott rajtam és elvették a kedvenc babámat, Lady Katicát. Bemutattam őket az ökleimnek. Kemények voltak, de én keményebb. - Egy büszke, foghíjas vigyorra futotta tőlem. Az apám összehúzta a szemeit és mérgesen meredt rám.

\- A teljes igazságot akarom hallani. - Átlátott rajtam, mint a szitán.

\- Nos… láttam hogy piszkálnak egy kisebb gyereket, akiről azt hittem hogy lány és a segítségére siettem. Ők hárman voltak, én egyedül, lenyomtak, földet etettek velem, de jött másik két gyerek és elrohantak. - Apám megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Oh, Bethany, - Amikor a teljes nevemet használta, azt jelentette, hogy nagyot csalódott bennem vagy haragszik, esetleg mindkettő. - mikor tanulod már meg hogy… - Elegem volt belőle, egyszerűen nem bírtam hallgatni tovább.

\- Elég! Amióta anya elment, mást sem csinálsz, csak itt akarsz marasztalni a házban, a légytől is óvni, holott sokkal többre születtem! Elegem van ebből! Amint elég idős leszek, csatlakozok a hadsereghez és Felderítő leszek!

\- Bethany! Megtiltom hogy katona legyél és szobafogságra ítéllek!

\- Nem érdekel! Utállak! - Ezzel rá csaptam az ajtót és ledőltem az ágyamra.

Apám nem jött utánam, így gondoltam van egy kis időm vacsora előtt, hogy elszökjek. Összeszedtem az ágyneműimet és kötelet fontam belőlük, amivel kimászhattam az ablakon át. Mielőtt ezt megtettem volna, egy futó pillantást vetettem a tükörképemre.

A sötétszőke hajam akár egy madárfészek, amit egy copfba kötöttem a tarkómon, viszont az eleje, frufruként lógott a homlokomon. Az arcomat egy csomó szeplő tarkította, a zöld szemeim közül az egyik be volt lilulva és dagadva, amitől nem bírtam rendesen kinyitni. Valamitől nagyon magas voltam, magasabb mint a legtöbb fiú az én koromban, igazából azért segítettem azon a szegény fiún, mert előtte engem is kigúnyoltak. Titán Betty-nek gúnyoltak, eleinte, azt hittem hogy nem zavar, de amikor láttam, ahogy azt a szegény, tökmag és vézna fiút gúnyolják, elpattant bennem valami és egyből nekik estem.

Amint földet értem, gondoltam csavargok egy darabig az utcákon, de amint meghallottam a városi harangokat, rögtön tudtam hogy a Felderítő Egység tért vissza. Egyből a város déli kijárata felé vettem az irányt hogy lássam az emberiség hőseinek a visszatértét.

A látvány borzalmas volt. Egyszerűen képes volt arra hogy elszörnyedjek a gondolattól is hogy Felderítőnek jelentkezzek.

* * *

**Lilthia**

Ezen a napon ugyanúgy mint a többin, játszottam a barátaimmal az iskola játszóterén. Legalábbis, próbáltam. Folyton kiközösítettek, az egyéni gondolkodásom és a felemás szemeim végett. Az anyám épp jött értem, különösen korán, amikor épp csak délután egyet ütött az óra. Általában este 5-ig a napköziben szokott hagyni, de ma különleges híre volt.

\- Képzeld kicsim, most érkezik meg a Felderítő egység! Az emberiség hősei! Arra gondoltam, elviszlek hozzájuk, mivel apád most is dolgozik. - Anyám elvitt, de nem kifejezetten örültem neki, hogy az általa hősnek vélt bolondokat, akik csak megöletik magukat a Falakon kívül, magam is csatlakozzak hozzájuk, nem volt csábító.

Mielőtt kiléptem volna az öltöző szobámból, a saját tükörképem előtt, megnéztem a saját magam előtt. A fekete hajam hosszan és fodrozódva ölelte körbe a szív formájú arcom. A fizikai rendellenességeim közé tartozik, hogy a szemeim különböznek egymástól. Boszorkánynak könyveltek el. A bal szemem ezüstszínű, a jobb, mélykék színű. A balt próbáltam elrejteni a hajammal.

Hiába volt letakarva, a bal szemem nem hozott szerencsét. Inkább balszerencsét. Főleg akkor, amikor a Felderítők visszatértek.

* * *

**Harren**

A katonák többsége vérzett és tele volt véres kötésekkel, amiket a sérült tagjaikra kötöztek, a visszatérő katonák közül egyet sem láttam aki ne lett volna csurom vér, vagy súlyosan sérült. Volt, akit hordágyon kellett szállítani. Borzalmas fájdalmak közepette lovagoltak vissza a város belsejébe, letört, szomorú fejjel. Ők voltak a szerencsések, rengetegen nem jöttek vissza.

„Remélem, a bátyám visszajött!". Kerestem a katonák között, de nem láttam. Mindig vakmerő volt, erős és szeretett segíteni a bajtársain, emellett, osztályelsőként végzett a kiképzésen. Egy igazi tehetség volt, nyugodtan csatlakozhatott volna a Rendőrséghez, de a Felderítőket választotta.

\- UGYE… - Egy idősebb nő, egy véres, levágott, becsomagolt kart tartott az ölelésében. - UGYE HASZNÁT VETTÉK, A FIAM ÁLDOZATÁNAK?!

A parancsnok összeszorította az ökleit, a fogsorát és alig bírta visszatartani a rátörő zokogást.

\- Nem. - Alig hallhatóan suttogta. - NEM ÉRTÜNK EL SEMMIT! NEM TUDTUNK MEG SEMMIT A TITÁNOKRÓL! NEM VAGYOK TÖBB, MINT EGY PANCSER, AKI CSAK EMBERI ÉLETEKKEL JÁTSZADOZIK! - A parancsnok, Keith Shadish volt, ha jól emlékszem, teljesen megtört és idegileg összeroppant ezen a küldetésen.

A nő, aki a fia megrágott karját ölelte, a földre rogyott döbbenetében és hangosan bőgni kezdett. Sehol sem láttam a bátyám, én is kérdőre vontam a parancsnokot.

\- Elnézést, uram. A bátyám, Varren Pines is ön alatt szolgált. Nem tudja, merre van? - A parancsnok a megtört, szigorú és szomorú szemeivel, egyenesen az enyéimbe nézett, majd szólt az egyik emberének.

\- Erwin, ő Varren hozzátartozója. Add oda neki, ha maradt belőle valami.

Egy másik katona lovagolt elém.

\- Varren a bátyád volt, fiam? - Kérdezte a katona, rövid, szőke haja, kék szeme és vastag szemöldöke volt, viszont idegileg sokkal stabilabb volt a parancsnoknál.

\- Igen, uram. Tudja mi lett vele? - Már előre aggódott a válasz miatt, de a zsebébe nyúlt.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, de a fivéred meghalt. Utolsó kívánsága, hogy az idősebbik öccsének juttassam vissza, Harren-ek. Te vagy az? - Egy világ omlott össze bennem, mindig Varren volt az erős közöttünk, akire felnéztem, akit hősnek tartottam. Most elment.

\- Igen. - Egy zsebkést adott átt nekem, amire a Felderítő Egység címere volt vésve és kifestve, kissé kopottan.

\- Ez egy nagyon régi és értékes ereklye. Ajánlom, tartsd becsben. - Erwin csak ennyit mondott, majd csatlakozott a társaihoz.

Varren meghalt. „Hogy mondjam el ezt anyának és Darren-ek?".

* * *

**Bethany**

Ahogy a Felderítők visszatértek, borzalmas látványt nyújtottak. A zömük olyan sérült volt hogy segítség nélkül járni sem bírtak. Csupa seb, kötszer és vér borította az egyenruhájukat. Kerestem az anyám, de nem találtam. Gondoltam, megkérdezem a parancsnokot.

\- Parancsnok úr, Melanie Forest ezalatt a század alatt szolgált! Mi történt vele. - A parancsnok sokkot kapott, mint aki egy rettenetes titokról tudna.

\- Én… sajnálom, lányom. - A zsebébe nyúlt és egy szakadt, Felderítő címer medált nyújtott át. - Ennyi maradt belőle.

\- Anya?! - Nem bírtam visszatartani a könnyeim és elrohantam. - NEM! - Magamhoz öleltem a medálját és hangos zokogásban törtem ki.

„Ezt el kell mondanom apának!", a lelkem alig bírt megnyugodni, ezért egy nyugodt helyre vonultam hogy lenyugodjak.

* * *

Lilthia

Csupán, idegesen, keresztbe font karokkal vártam, amíg a sérült katonák elvonultak a fő kapun át. Hogy rendesen láthassam őket, anyám a nyakába vett és jobb rálátásom nyílt a bolondokra, akik elmerték hagyni a fal biztonságát, csak azért, hogy az adófizetők pénzét elpocsékolhassák.

Bezzeg a parancsnok, aki a frakciót vezette, életben maradt. Ellenben, látszott rajta hogy megviselték az események. Apám egy az Állandó Hadseregben szolgáló katona, akinek a munkája abból áll hogy reggel 8-kor elmegy otthonról és csak este 8-ra ér haza, addig mást sem csinál csak iszogat és ül a fenekén, mert máshoz nem ért és amikor holt részegen hazaér, csak lefekszik az ágyba aludni.

Nem törődtem semmivel, csak leugrottam anyám hátáról és hazarohantam.

* * *

**Harren**

Anyám és az öcsém még Jeager doktor úrnál kellett hogy legyenek. Az iskola várhatott. El kellett mondanom nekik, Varren meghalt. Hogy hogyan, azt én magam sem tudom, de el kellett mondanom nekik. Varren meghalt.

BUMM

Hirtelen, egy óriási rengés rázta meg az egész környéket, amitől a földre estem.

\- Oda nézzetek! - Ordibálta egy férfi, a külső falra mutatva.

\- Mégis, mi lehet az?! - Egy nő kérdezte, rémülten.

\- Egy Titán!

„Egy Titán a Falon? Lehetetlen!", gondoltam, magamban. Felnéztem a Falra és láttam. Egy Titán volt az. Még nem láttam Titánt, élőben, de ez az egy, a frászt hozta rám és mindenki másra.

Magasabb volt mint az 50m magas fal, ami az eddigi összes fajtársát tartotta távol. Nem volt rajta bőr, a húsát és a csontjait lehetett látni és az egész teste gőzölgött.

Megemelte az egyik, hatalmas lábát és egy nagyot rúgott a fal kapujába. Akkora erőt fejtett ki, hogy amikor betalált, egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a kapunál lévőket és elsodort mindent, ami az útjába került. Egy halom ember sérült vagy halt meg a robbanástól és a szerteszét szálló törmelékektől. Nem beszélve az épületekről, a többségnek kitört az összes ablaka és egy törmelék a falról, letörte egy templom tornyát, ami ha nem ugrok félre időben, simán kilapított volna.

Voltak, akik menekültek, de néhányan, köztük én is maradtunk, hogy többet tudjunk. Hiba volt. Az a monstrum, ami betörte a kaput, egyszerűen eltűnt, de nem hagyott minket magunkra. A lyukon több, kisebb, hozzánk képest, még mindig óriási szörnyek kezdtek beözönleni. Máshogy néztek ki, mert volt rajtuk bőr és emberibb kinézetük volt, de semmi emberi nem volt bennük.

\- Meneküljetek! - Mindenki, fejvesztve menekült, nem törődve, kiken kell áttaposni. - Jönnek a Titánok!

Nem voltam különb, de az emberek többségével ellentétben, megőriztem a hidegvérem. Rettenetesen féltem, ezek a teremtmények kiirtottak minden embert a világon és most értünk jöttek.

Óvatosan, megvártam, amíg a tömeg nagyja előre ment, mert semmi esélyem nem volt átverekedni magam rajtuk. Elméletben, ez jó terv lett volna, sajnos a Titánokat az ember tömegek vonzzák. Bebújtam néhány szemetes mögé és figyeltem, ahogy a Titánok a menekülő emberekre támadnak.

Olyan sok Titán jött hogy nem győztem csak várni. Nem voltam biztonságban, mert egy Titán mögém osont, egy 10m magas, éhező tekintettel nézett rám. Egy darabig, az üres tekintetébe néztem és felém nyúlt. Elrohantam, a nyomomba eredt, ezzel felkeltve több Titán figyelmét is, akik elkezdtek üldözni.

Minden irányból körbevettek, de szerencsére, volt egy ház, aminek nyitva maradt az ajtaja és pont elég időm volt hogy berontsak. Egy családi ház volt, de teljesen üresen. Remélve, hogy egy kicsit fellélegezhetek, megnyugtattam magam, de hiba volt, akárcsak itt maradni és várni. Két Titán nézett be az ablakon és elkezdték szétszedni a házat, hogy elkaphassanak.

A félelem megpróbált megbénítani, de nem hagytam neki, felálltam és az emeletre rohantam. Egy szobában találtam egy ablakot, amit kinyitottam és ahonnan át lehetett ugrani a szomszédos épület tetejére.

Vettem egy mély levegőt és ugrottam. Meglapulva kúsztam a tetőn, kikémlelve, merre vannak Titánok és merre lenne biztonságos eljutni a Mária Fal kapujáig. Két oldalt, a Titánok folyamatosan meneteltek és lehetetlenség lenne lemászni, anélkül hogy észre vennének. Vissza sem mehettem. Az egyetlen opció, az előre.

Óvatosan másztam, nem mertem felállni és lemásztam a ház tetejéről és egy sikátorban találtam magam. Tudtam, ez a hely nem biztonságos, de nem is kellett maradnom. Egy másik családi ház volt, aminek betörtem az ablakát, bemásztam ott és a másik oldalán kimásztam és a következőbe hatoltam be. Így jutottam el a fő térig.

A népesség nagyja még itt volt, ami csak egyet jelentett. A Titánok még nem értek ide. A hadsereg, már ami itt van belőle, mindent megtett hogy megállítsák a Titán hordát, de túl sokan voltak, a katonák felkészületlenek és a többsége, hozzá nem értő.

Tudtam, nem fogják megállítani a Titánokat, csak lassítják őket. Meg kellett találnom az anyámat és az öcsémet.

* * *

**Bethany**

A Titánok megtámadták a várost. Gyorsan haza kellett mennem apához és figyelmeztetni. Szerencsére, közel laktam, így a tömeggel ellentétben, akik egyből a belső fal felé rohantak, én egy másik irányba indultam. Futottam, ahogy csak bírtam. Befordultam az utcánkba és láttam, a házunk még épségben volt. Ettől meg voltam győződve, hogy apám még él.

Hirtelen, egy villám csapott a házunk mögé és egy különös Titán jelent meg. Nem volt rajta bőr, legalábbis, nem olyan, mint a többi Titánon. Szürke, páncélszerű izék borították és rövid, szőke, pontosabban, fehér haja volt és sárga, világító szemei. A megjelenésével, lerombolta a házunkat.

Egy darabig rám nézett, megbénultam a félelemtől. Nem törődött velem és csak a Fal felé ment. Megbizonyosodtam hogy biztonságban vagyok, egyelőre és a házunk maradványai felé vettem az irányt.

\- Apa! Itt vagy?! - Kiabáltam, de nem jött válasz.

Egy vértócsába léptem, ami egy halom törmelék alól folyt ki. Sírva fakadtam, mert tudtam, az apám van alatta. Az a páncélos izé ölte meg.

Egyre több és több Titán jelent meg a láthatáron. Nem volt mit tenni, menekülőre fogtam és a belső fal felé vettem az irányt.

* * *

**Lilthia**

Anyám a kezemet fogva rohant elől, mutatva az utat, de tudtam, kizárt hogy tudja mit csinál. Az emberek többsége a belső fal felé rohant, remélve, hogy megvédi őket.

\- Itt elbújhatunk! - Anyám egy ostoba ötlettel állt elő. Egy sikátorba vezetett, ahol nem volt kijárat. - A szörnyek az embereket üldözik és figyelmen kívül hagyják, akik elbújtak. - Nem tudom, engem, vagy saját magát akarta nyugtatni, de nem vált be. Hirtelen, egy Titán jelent meg mögötte lévő épület mögül. Könnyedén átnyúlt a ház mögül és elkapta őt. - NE! SEGÍTSÉG! - Hiába kiabált, nem jött segítség és én nem tudtam mit tenni, csak rohanni az életemért.

Az egyetlen lehetőség, hogy életben maradhassak, ha a Mária Fal mögé kerülök.

* * *

**Harren**

Mindenfelé félig megevett holttestek hevertek, varjak lakmároztak a friss, elhunytak, megrágott tetemeiből, illetve leszakadt végtagjaikból. A szag orrfacsaró volt, így befogtam és reménykedtem, hogy nem a holtak között találom meg a családom.

Nem kiabálhattam, még meghallják a Titánok. Már kezdtem feladni a reményt, amikor köhögést hallottam az utca széléről. Az anyám volt az.

A lábai le voltak rágva, a feje vérzett és folyt belőle a vér, valamint, a jobb válla is eltört, de még élt.

\- Anya, te vagy az! - Gyorsan oda rohantam, hogy felsegítsem.

\- Ki… - Alig bírt beszélni. - Harren? Te vagy az?

\- Itt vagyok! Ne aggódj, szerzek segítséget és…

\- Darren… mondtam hogy bújjon el. Keresd meg őt. Vigyázz rá. Csak ti maradtatok egymásnak.

\- Nem hagylak itt! Én felemellek és… - Ahogy beszéltem, anyám szeme becsukódott és ki lehelte a lelkét. Meghalt. Megfogtam az épen maradt, balkezét és nem bírtam visszatartani a rám törő sírást. - Ígérem. Vigyázok Darren-re.

Nem volt idő temetésre, vagy arra hogy elbúcsúzzak, meg kellett találnom Darren-t.

Egy darabig még jártam az utcákat, elgondolkodva, mennyi lehet az esélye, hogy még él. Egy ismerős kuncogást hallottam. Befordultam az egyik sikátorba és megtaláltam Darren-t.

Az enyémhez hasonló, sötétszőke haja volt, de egy kicsit rendezettebb volt. Ugyanolyan kék szeme mint nekem, de mégis, gyermekibb és ártatlanabb. Egy kék inget, fekete nadrágot és cipőt viselt.

\- Darren, jól vagy? - Felém fordult és integetett.

\- Hé, Harren! Megtaláltál! Anya mondta hogy bújócskázunk! Úgy tűnik, te nyertél. - Említettem, hogy van egy kis probléma vele. Nos, testileg, teljesen egészséges, de az elméjével, van egy kis probléma. Egy kicsit… lassú felfogású és gyerekes, de nagyon kedves és jó gyerek. - Most te bújj el és én megkereslek. - Izgatottan csillogott a szeme, de dübörgést hallottunk. Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthetett. - Nézd, Harren, egy nagy bácsi! - Integetett neki. - Jó napot! Nem akarsz bújócskázni velünk?! - A Titán csak ránk nézett és megindult felénk hogy megegyen minket.

\- Nem! - Gyorsan megfogtam a kezét és húzni kezdtem. - Fogócskázunk és ő a fogó!

\- Juhé! - Fel sem fogta, mekkora veszélyben vagyunk. - És, mi a ház?

\- Öhm… - Kiértünk a főtérre és utolértük a tömeget. Láttuk, hogy a főkaput a hadsereg használja, így átirányították a menekülteket az áruszállító hajókra. Ezek a hajók, eredetileg, a belső falak mögül hozták az árut ide, de most az emberek életét menti meg. - Az a hajó! Ha elérünk oda, már nem kaphatnak el!

\- Igen! - Darren végignézett a rémül és pánikló embereken. - Hű, jó sokan fogócskáznak.

\- Csak érjünk mi is oda.

Az első hajó, dugig volt pakolva emberekkel és elindult. A második, épp most lett tele és azon volt hogy elinduljon. A harmadik és egyben utolsó, épp most kötött ki és azonnal elkezdtek rá özönleni.

Tudtam jól, nem fog mindenki felférni és mire az első hajó visszajön, addigra már túl késő lesz. Előre tolakodtunk, félrelöktem más embereket, akárcsak Darren, mert ezt mondtam neki. Sok kisebb, gyengébb embert, én még nőket és gyerekeket is. Sokan átkoztak minket és haragudtak ránk, de nem érdekelt. A fő, hogy mindketten feljutottunk.

\- Megtelt a hajó! - Az egyik katona kiáltotta. - Nem férnek fel többen! Induljatok!

Így történt. A hajó elindult és rengeteg embert hagytunk hátra.

\- Kérem! Még vannak itt emberek!

\- Ne hagyjanak itt minket!

\- Legalább a gyerekeimet engedjék fel!

Hiába, nem volt mit tenni. A Titánok egyre közelebb értek és számukra már nincs remény.

\- De jó! Hajókázunk! - Darren lelkesedését semmi sem törte le.

Átjutottunk a Falon és már a Márián belül voltunk. Megkönnyebbülve fellélegeztem, tudva, hogy már biztonságban vagyunk.

Sajnos, az örömöm nem tartott sokáig, mert a város felől, fekete jelzőfüstöt láttam.

* * *

**Lilthia**

Anyám ostoba halála után, egyedül maradtam. Óvatosan, lopakodva, de sikerült eljutnom a fő térre, de a kaput a hadsereg lezárta és a teherszállító hajók felé irányították őket. Túl nagy volt a tömeg, a közelébe sem értem a hajónak.

Egy kéz ragadott meg hátulról.

\- Lily, te vagy az?! - Az apám volt az. A Helyőrség egyik katonája. Nem egy magasrangú tiszt, csak egy közkatona. Örültem hogy látom és átöleltem. - Nem esett bajod?

\- Nem. De anya meghalt. - Egy világ omlott össze benne, egy darabig összeszorította az öklét és sírni kezdett.

\- Ne aggódj. Téged megvédelek és megbosszulom anyádat. - Féltem előre, mire gondolhat. Finoman megfogta a kezem és elkezdte átverekedni magát a tömegen. - Utat, itt a hadsereg! - Természetesen, könnyebben átjutott. - Tessék. - Felrakott az utolsó hajóra. - Maradj biztonságban. Eljövök érted. - Ezzel elment.

* * *

**Bethany**

Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit tehetnék, ezután. A fal szélénél még nem voltak Titánok, így nehézség nélkül eljutottam a főtérig. A hajókhoz irányítottak mindenkit, ott egy hosszú sorban állás várt rám. Rengetegen próbáltak feljutni a hajókra, amik kimenthették volna őket. Sajnos nem volt elég hely mindenkinek.

Óriási szerencsém volt, a türelmem és a kitartásom eredményt hozott. Időnként, előre furakodtam, amennyire csak lehetséges. Végül, feljutottam a hajóra és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam fel.

Miután átértünk a Mária Falon túlra, még mindig reszkettem és nem bírtam elfeledni, ezen a napon, mindkét szülőmet elvesztettem.

Ekkor, fekete jelzőfüstöt láttam, Shigasnshina felől.

* * *

**Nincs mesélő**

Shiganshina-t elözönlötték a Titánok, a lakosság nagyja elmenekült, a maradék, a Titánok martalékává vált.

\- Mit ácsorogtok itt!? - A védelmi parancsnok rémülten utasította az embereit. - Töltsétek már meg az ágyúkat! - A Titánok egyre csak jöttek és képtelenek voltak megfékezni őket. - Tüzeljetek!

Sok civil, miután rájött, a hajók nem érnek vissza időben, a főkapu felé vették az irányt, nem törődve a katonák utasításával.

Látva, a helyzet reménytelenségét, a katonák sem törődtek már a civilek megmentésével, vagy a fegyelmezésükkel, csak a védekezésre koncentráltak és egyre több ágyút hoztak.

BUMM

BUMM

BUMM

Elsütötték az ágyúkat, de egy tucat lövésből, csak egy pár talált el egy-egy Titánt, azt is alig.

\- Mégis, mit művelsz?! - A borzalmas végeredmény csak bosszantotta a katonákat.

\- Ezekkel a sz*rokkal, elég nehéz célozni!

\- Lesz*rom, csak tölts újra és lőj!

\- Hasztalan!

A kapu láncai elkezdtek nyikorogni, ami csak annyit jelentett, hogy bezáródik, hátra hagyva a katonákat és a sok civilt, akik nem tudtak kijutni a városból.

\- A kapu…

\- Bezáródik!

\- Vissza kell vonulnunk! - A legtöbb katona, elhagyva a pozícióját, inkább az életüket mentve, a kapu túloldalára menekültek.

\- Hé, nem adtam parancsot! - A parancsnok hasztalanul próbálta megállítani őket, ő is ugyanúgy félt.

A városból, egy újabb, hangosabb és vérfagyasztóbb dübörgést lehetett hallani, amitől az összes katonának kihagyott egyet a szívverése.

Egy különleges, eddig sosem látott Titán volt az. 15m magas, nem volt rajta bőr, csak a húsa látszott ki, de azon csupa, csontszerű páncéllemezekkel volt borítva, még az arca is. A haja rövid volt, világos szőke, inkább fehér és világító, sárga szemei.

Ez a monstrum, figyelmen kívül hagyta a körülötte lévő, menekülő embereket és egyenesen a főkaput vette célba.

Megállt.

Futó állásba helyezkedett.

És elindult.

Olyan gyorsan rohant, hogy a többi Titán azt se tudta mi történik körülötte.

\- Tüzeljetek!

BUMM

BUMM

BUMM

Ezt a fenevadat könnyebb volt eltalálni, de a páncélja megvédte és meg se kottyant neki az ágyútűz. Csak rohant tovább, megállás nélkül.

\- Nem működik! - Már a parancsnok is kétségbe esett, ahogy ez a páncélos őrült tempóban közeledett feléjük.

\- Mi ez az izé?! - Mindenki menekülőre fogta.

\- Meneküljetek! - Alig 5m-re volt tőlük és már semmit sem tehettek.

\- BE FOGJA TÖRNI A FALAT! ZÁRJÁTOK MÁR BE!

A Páncélos nem lassított, nem hezitált és nem állt meg. Egyenesen a Fal kapujának rontott.

A Fal áttört. A Páncélos Titán áttörte. Mindenfelé kődarabok, törött ágyú alkatrészek és halott katonák repültek. A Páncélos csúszott egyet darabig, de megállt és a túlélők rettegve bámulták, vajon mit fog csinálni. Kinyitotta a száját és eszméletlen mennyiségű gőzt eresztett ki a szájából. Elfáradt.

Az út, a Mária Fal belseje, szabad préda volt a Titánok számára.

* * *

Shiganshina, a Mária Fal déli régiója, alig egy óra alatt esett el. A hírek futótűzként terjedtek el a belső területeken és az egész emberi fajon.

Vége volt. A Mária Fal elesett és a Titánok elözönlötték.

A két fivér, Harren és Darren ledöbbenve bámulták a páncélos fenevadat, ami áttörte a Mária Falat.

\- Csináld újra! - Darren izgatottan ugrott fel, de bátyja csak rémülten bámulta.

\- Mi a f*sz?

Az apró termetű Lilthia alig hitt a szemeinek. A Fal, ami egy egész évszázada oltalmazta az emberiséget, most ilyen gyorsan elesett.

\- Ez… lehetetlen.

Bethany, aki elvesztette mindenkiét is le volt döbbenve.

\- Most… mi lesz?

A sok menekült közül, egy fiatal fiú állt fel.

\- Megölöm őket. - Egyenesen a hajó hátsó részéhez sétált. - MEGÖLÖM MINDET! - Üvöltötte. - Kiírtom őket! Az összest, a föld színéről. - A dühös és bosszúszomjas szemei könnyeztek a veszteségtől és vért követeltek.

A Titánokét.

A Mária Fal bukását követően, a túlélők a Rózsa Fal mögé lettek kényszerítve. A Fal eleste alatt, legalább 10000 ember halt meg.

* * *

**Halo, köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel.**


	2. Az emberiség új reményei első rész

**Halo, itt a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

**Harren**

A Mária Falat áttörték a Titánok és az emberiség a második, a Rózsa Fal mögé kényszerült. Én és az öcsém, Darren megmenekültünk, de csak egy hajszál híján. Egy teherszállító hajón közeledtünk a Rózsa Fal felé, több másik menekülttel.

\- Most mit fogunk csinálni? - Kérdezte, kissé tanácstalanul.

\- Ne aggódj, - Átöleltem, ő visszaölelt. - vigyázni fogok rád. - Alig bírtam ki zokogás nélkül, hiszen, ő az egyetlen családom, aki megmaradt.

\- Oké. - Nem értette. - Anya nem fog jönni? - Egy kellemetlen témát húzott elő, nem tudtam, hogy megmondjam-e neki. Nem tudom hogyan reagálna.

\- Ő… majd… utolér minket.

\- Oh. - Egy kicsit letört, amiért el kellett válnia tőle. Mindig anya gondoskodott róla és ez már az én feladatom.

* * *

Az éjszakát egy menekült szállón töltöttük, alig kaptunk néhány, szikkadt kenyeret, de a semminél jobb volt.

\- Ez minden amit kapunk?! - Próbáltam egy kicsit többet kérni, elvégre, az öcsémet etetni kell.

\- Sajnálom, előre megszabott fejadagok vannak. - A katona nem fogadott el ellenkezést, látszott rajta, mennyire megvet minket. Odébb álltam. - Pf, nyomorult koldusok. - Mormogta magában és a társához sandított. - Bár több embert ettek volna meg a Titánok.

Akármennyire is bosszantottak a szavai, ráhagytam, inkább a testvéremre vigyázok.

\- Tessék, Darren, egyél. - Odaadtam neki az egyik kenyeret.

\- Nincs mellé tojás, krumpli és tea?

\- Ennyit alig tudtam kikönyörögni.

\- Jobban szeretem, amikor anya csinál reggelit.

\- Anya most nincs itt. Csak én vagyok.

Letörve, az anyát hiányolva, megette a kenyerét.

\- Hova fogunk most menni?

\- Ismerek valakit, aki segíthet rajtunk.

A menekültek többségét, földművelésre küldték, de nem minket. Apámnak, Trost-ban élt egy jóbarátja, aki talán befogadna minket.

* * *

Aznap éjszaka ott aludtunk, legalább egy tucat másik menekültet zsúfoltak be, egyetlen szobába, így nekünk egy ágyban kellett aludnunk.

\- Hé, Harren. – Az éjszaka közepén felébresztett.

\- Igen, Darren? – Elég fáradt voltam egy ilyen nap után, de türelmesen meghallgattam.

\- Szerinted, miért támadták meg a Titánok az emberiséget? – Ez egy különösen értelmes kérdés volt tőle.

\- Nem tudom. Talán mert éhesek voltak. Tudod milyen az ember ha megéhezik.

\- Azt hiszem. Akkor, azért eszik meg az embert, hogy életben maradhassanak?

\- Lehet. Talán csak túlélésről szól az egész.

\- És ha vegetáriánusok lennének? Akkor is sok ember halt volna meg?

\- Meglehet, de nem biztos.

\- Miért nem? Akkor nem ölnék meg az embereket.

\- Talán nem, és az egész világ az embereké is lenne, ha a Titánok csak növényeket ennének, de ugyanúgy kártékonyak lennének. Elvégre, láttad milyen nagyok. Biztos sok növényt megennének és akkor mi sem tudnánk mit termeszteni, az állatok nem tudnának mit legelni és elpusztulnának.

\- Szóval, ha Titánok növényevők lennének,akkor is meghalnánk miattuk, de csak mert nem lenne mit ennünk miattuk.

\- Pontosan.

\- Értem. – Egy kicsit elgondolkodott, de rájött, kifogyott az érvekből. – Jó éjt, Harren.

\- Jó éjt Darren.

\- Jó éjt, többi menekült. – A szobában nyomorgó többi menekült csak halkan viszont kívánta.

\- Csönd legyen már! – A kint járőröző katona csak ránk morgott.

\- Jó éjt, morcos katona.

\- Fogd már be! – Ezzel csendben maradt és elaludt.

* * *

**Lilthia**

\- Megállni! Tolvaj! - Kiabálta egy kissé túlontúl hanyag őr, aki a maradék ellátmányt szállította a menekülteknek.

Elég lomha volt hogy egy kis eltereléssel ellopjak tőle egy halom kenyeret. Egyszerű kicselezni őket, az apró termetem és az ártatlan, könnyes arcommal elérem, hogy ne tartsanak fenyegetésnek. Van hogy még adnak is egy kis ételt, de ezúttal csak elzavartak.

Egy szekéren vitték az élelmet a menekülteknek, két katona kísérte, az egyik a hintón ült, a másik mellette sétált. Hátulról teljesen védtelen volt. Óvatosan megközelítettem és csendesen felmásztam. Kinyitottam az egyik ládát, ami tele volt kenyerekkel, elvettem amennyit csak bírtam, de a szekér rámente egy bukkanóra, amitől felnyögtem és meghallottak.

Utánam rohantak, de én gyorsabb voltam, eltűntem a tömegben és már hiába kerestek. Visszamentem a rejtekhelyemre. Egy sikátor szemetesét alakítottam át, ideiglenes lakássá. A szemetet kiszórtam belőle és az oldalára fektettem, ez védelmet adott az eső és a hideg elől. A szemétből tudtam tüzet rakni.

Nem akartam lopásnak adni a fejem, de két napot töltöttem egy menekült táborrá átalakított raktárban és a fél fogamra se kaptam elég ételt, az első napon. A másodikon már nem is kaptam. Az apám megígérte hogy eljön értem, de én ismertem őt. Ostoba, lusta és semmirekellő. Folyton csak lerészegedik a munka alatt és teljesen kiütve ér haza.

Anyámmal folyton csak veszekednek és rólam folyamatosan megfeledkeznek rólam. Meg kellett tanulnom gondoskodni magamról. Tudom jól, apám nem fog eljönni értem. Valószínűleg, leitta magát és holt másnaposan fetreng egy árokban, vagy meghalt.

Egy hete élek a szemétben és lopok a menekültektől. Tudtam, így nem fogom sokáig húzni. Két lehetőségem van, elmenni földművesnek, vagy az utcán meghalni, mint egy kivert kutya.

Nem alakult jól, kisebb testtel rendelkezem mint a legtöbb ember, ezért borzasztóan nehéz munka volt. Minden éjszaka holtfáradtan tértem vissza a szemetesembe. Az egyetlen jó dolog, hogy elég ételt kaptam egy napra.

Ki kellett tartanom. 2 év és elérem a 18-at. Akkor csatlakozhatok a seregbe, nem kell nap mint nap a földet túrnom és a szemétben aludnom.

* * *

**Bethany**

Nem tudtam mihez kezdjek magammal. A szüleim meghaltak és nem volt hova mennem. Az egyetlen, amit tehettem, ha földművesnek jelentkezem. Egyszerre voltam dühös és szomorú. Anyámat és apámat a Titánok ölték meg.

Emlékszem, arra a páncélosra, amelyik lerombolta a házunkat és agyon nyomta apámat. Nem volt bőre, csak páncélszerű csontlemezek fedték a testét, a haja rövid volt és fehér. A szemei sárgák és világítottak.

Minden éjszaka láttam és halálra rémültem tőle.

* * *

**Harren**

Egy darabig eltartott, mire Trost-ba értünk, az élelmünk fogytán volt, de megígértem Darren-nek hogy épségben eljuttatom Trost-ba.

-Harren, éhes vagyok. – Motyogta szomorúan.

\- Én is, de ki kell tartanunk. –Próbáltam bátorítani, de én magam sem tudtam, milyen fogadtatásban lesz részünk.

\- Hiszek neked. – Nem tudtam eldönteni, örüljek hogy hisz nekem, vagy érezzem magam idegesen, amiért vakon vezetem.

\- Köszönöm. – Ennyit tudtam csak kimondani.

A Rózsa Fal már a Mária Fal bukása előtt is élelem hiánnyal küszködött és a lakói eléggé a felháborodás szélén álltak. Ez a sok menekült csak olaj volt a tűzre és egyre gyakrabban történt, hogy a Rózsa faliak összeverekedésbe tűztek a Mária Fal egykori lakóival. Nyomornegyedekbe kényszerültek, ahol szörnyű körülmények között kellett élniük.

Óriási szerencse, hogy akihez mi tartottunk, már régóta a családunk barátja. A város szélén élt, a fal mellett, a belső kapu közelében. Egy egyszerű, emeletes ház előtt álltunk meg. Az ablakokba frissen locsolt, lila ibolyák voltak, cserepes virágágyásokba ültetve. Bekopogtam és néhány másodperc elteltével, az ajtó kinyílt.

\- Jó napot, segíthetek? – Egy nálunk idősebb, 30 év körüli nő nyitott ajtót, fekete-fehér cseléd ruhában. A fekete haját hátul, egy kontyba fogta.

\- Igen, Anderson urat keressük. – Igazítottam ki.

\- Sajnálom, Anderson úrnak pihenésre van szüksége. Nemrég ért haza és…

\- Ez fontos lenne. Régi ismerősei vagyunk.

\- Nem is tudom… - Egy darabig vonakodott, de egy idősebb férfi hang szólította meg.

\- Engedje be őket, Marietta!

\- Igenis, uram! – A cseléd meghajolt és utat engedett nekünk. – Elnézést.

Bementünk, a ház elég egyszerű stílusú volt, néhány bútor, amiket ha a cseléd nem takarítana, már biztos belepte volna őket a por, főleg az étkezőt és a konyhát. Sikerült megtalálnunk akit kerestünk.

\- Felix Anderson? – A rég nem látott barátunk volt az, aki beengedett minket.

\- Fiúk. – Felix, már a 40-es évei közepén járó férfi volt, rövidre nyírt hajjal, itt-ott megjelent benne néhány ősz szál, az arcát egy fekete, ápolt szakáll tarkította és elegáns, fekete öltönyt viselt. Egy kerekes székben ült, mert nem volt képes járni. – Hallottam, mit történt a Mária Fallal. Rettenetes. Sajnálom, biztos szörnyű dolgokat éltetek át.

\- Azért elég mókás volt! – Darren nem tűnt feldúltnak vagy szomorúnak. Felix csak jót mulatott ezen.

\- Látom, Darren még mindig olyan lelkes mint mindig. – A cselédjéhez fordult. – Marietta, főzne a fiatal uraknak egy teát? És egyet nekem is? Meg némi harapnivalót is.

\- Természetesen, Anderson úr. – Az öcsém vállára tettem a kezem.

\- Mi lenne, ha segítenél neki egy kicsit?

\- Jól van, amúgy is szerettem volna enni valamit.

Amint elhagyták a társalgó szobát, áttérhettünk a komolyabb beszédtémákra.

\- Szóval, a családból, túlélte valaki? – Kérdezte, enyhe reménnyel a hangjában. Vettem egy mély levegőt, hogy elfojtsam a rám törő bánatot.

\- Nem. Varren, már az expedíció alatt meghalt. – Elővettem a kést, amit még a Felderítők hoztak vissza nekem, a Szabadság szárnyainak a logója volt a markolatán.

\- Igazán sajnálatos. – A kezébe vette és alaposan szemügyre vette a fegyvert. – Ott voltam, amikor megkapta ezt a kést. Csak a legkiválóbb Felderítők kapnak ilyet. – Felix és a bátyám egy szakaszban szolgáltak, de egy küzdelem alatt megsérült a gerince és azóta nem képes lábra állni. Ügyvédnek állt, aki a szegényeken segít.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy én valaha is kiérdemelném.

\- Azt nem tudhatod. Mi lett anyátokkal? – Újabb kérdés, ami szíven ütött, de már jobban teszem, ha megszokom.

\- Elkéstem. Nem tehettem semmit. Darren az egyetlen megmaradt családtagom.

\- Értem. Nekem is csak egy húgom van. Nem tudod, épségben visszatért-e?

\- Sajnálom, de nem hallottam felőle. – Egy kicsit, mintha megkönnyebbült volna.

\- Akkor még van remény.

\- Figyelj, Felix, nem vagyok az a fajta, aki csak úgy, szívességet kérne, de az öcsémmel, éppenséggel, nincs hova mennünk és nem bánnak valami megfelelően. Szóval… - Tudta mit kérnék tőle és nem várta meg amíg kimondom.

\- Itt maradhattok, egy darabig.

\- Tényleg?! – Borzasztóan megkönnyebbültem.

\- Persze. Legalább egy kis élet költözik a házba.

Meg volt a szállásunk, de nem a végleges. Tudtam, 1 éven belül elég idős leszek hogy katonának jelentkezzek, de nem hagyhattam itt Darren-t, aki csak egy évvel volt fiatalabb nálam. Szóval, 2 évet kellett várnunk.

A két év alatt segítettem Felix-nek a hivatalos ügyeiben, a húga, Alexa felkészített engem és Darren-t a katonaélet alapjaira.

* * *

**Nincs mesélő**

Habár, a Mária Fal áttörése borzasztóan sok emberéletet követelt, legalább 10000-t, az ezt követő események, még jobban megnyirbálták az emberiséget. Az ezt követő éhínségben és lázongásokban, legalább 30000 ember halt meg.

Az egyetlen lehetőség, amit a felső kormány tehetett, hogy egy 250000 főből álló milíciát, egy maroknyi katona vezetésével, kiküldött, hogy vegyék vissza a Mária falat, mindenféle kiképzés vagy felkészítés nélkül.

A 250000 emberből csak 100-150 ember tért vissza, élve. A visszafoglalásra tett kísérlet csúfos kudarcba fulladt. A lakosság egynegyede veszett oda. Ezzel a lépéssel korántsem a Mária Falat akarták visszafoglalni, csupán az élelemhiány problémáját akarták megoldani, ami sikerült.

**2 évvel később**

* * *

**Harren**

Elérkezett a nap, Darren egy hete töltötte be a 18-ik születésnapját, így elég idősek lettünk, mindketten hogy csatlakozzunk a hadseregbe.

\- Megmondanád, hova is megyünk? – Darren érdeklődve kérdezgetett. – Ne mondd meg! Csak egy tippet. – Elgondolkodtam, mit is mondhatnék.

\- Például?

\- Van ott fánk? – Ez elég ostoba kérdés volt, de válaszoltam rá.

\- Nincs.

\- Hm, - Mélyen elmerült a gondolataiban. – ott nincs fánk. Elég nehéz feladat.

El kellett hagynunk a várost, felszállni egy szekérre, sok más fiatal, leendő kadéttal és elvittek minket a Trost-i katonai kiképzőtábor kapujába.

\- „Trost Katonai Kiképzőtábor". – Darren elolvasta a bejárat felett lévő táblát.

\- Itt nincs fánk.

\- Sejthettem volna.

Elég sokan jelentkeztek katonának, feltehetően, vannak akik a Mária Fal túlélői, de sokan a Rózsa Falról is jöttek, hogy megelőzzék azt, ami a Máriával történt. Az érkezésünk után, egy barakkban a kezünkbe nyomtak egy papírt amit ki kellett tölteni, de…

\- Hé, Harren! – Darren egyértelműen megzavarja a narrációm. – Mit is kell a születési dátum után írnom?

\- Hogy mikor születtél.

\- Ez könnyű, a születésnapomon! – Már írt volna be, hogy „A születésnapomon", de megállítottam.

\- 04.01., ezt írd be.

\- Ja, jó.

Ügyesen kitöltöttük a jelentkezési lapokat, amennyire csak tudtuk, majd tovább küldtek minket egy orvosi alkalmassági vizsgálatra. A vizsgálat után, ráírták a papírjainkra hogy alkalmas és le kellett adni őket egy raktárban várakozó tisztnek, aki, miután ellenőrizte a papírokat, átadta az első egyenruháinkat.

Egy pár hosszú, térdhajlatig érő barna csizmát, egy testhezálló, de kényelmes fehér nadrágot, egy a felszereléseinket tartó, sötétbarna övet és egy barna bőrdzsekit, amit nem lehet összegombolni vagy cipzárazni , a hátán két kard címer volt, amik egy X-et alkottak. Amit a dzseki alá vettünk, ugyanaz volt mint amit magunkkal hoztunk, nekem egy fekete kapucnis, hosszú ujjú póló, Darren-nek egy kék, rövid ujjú póló.

Ez volt innentől az egyenruhánk.

* * *

**Nincs mesélő**

Az újoncok felsorakoztak a kiképzőtéren, hátul összekulcsolt karokkal és előreszegezett fejekkel.

\- Ezennel, megkezdjük a 104-ik kadétcsoport kiképzése! – Az őrmester egy magas, szikár, kopasz, napbarnított, hegyes szakállú fickó volt. A szemei olyan szigorról és haragról adtak tanúbizonyságot, hogy a nézésétől is halálra rémülne az ember. – Az én nevem, Keith Shadis őrmester és engem ért a szerencsétlenség, hogy képezzelek titeket, férgek! Nem azért vagyok itt hogy szívesen fogadjalak titeket! Jelenleg nem vagytok többek Titán kajánál, amit idővel kisz*rnak! Sőt, sértések lennétek a sz*rra! Ha a sz*r, tudna enni és sz*rni, ti lennétek erre a tökéletes példa! Az eljövendő 3 évben, kezelésbe vesszük az értéktelen s*ggeteket és megpróbálunk kiképezni titeket, hogy legyen valamicske értéketek a Titánokkal vívott harcban! 3 év múlva, amikor egy Titánnal álltok szemben, továbbra is csak kaja lesztek számukra?! Netán, egy nemes katonává, aki a királyt és a királyságot védelmezi?! Esetleg, az emberiség bátor katonája, aki legyőzi a Titánokat?! A döntés rajtatok áll!

Végigsétált az újoncokon és volt akit külön leszólított.

\- Hé, kislány! – Leszólított egy alacsony, szőke fiút, akiről sokan hitték hogy lány.

\- Uram!

\- Hogy hívnak?!

\- Armin Arlert, Shiganshina-ból, uram!

\- Komolyan?! Miért adtak a szüleid ilyen hülye nevet?!

\- A nagyapám volt, uram!

\- Arlert kadét, miért akar egy ilyen kis b*zi csatlakozni a hadsereghez?!

\- Segíteni az emberiséget a Titánokkal vívott csatában!

\- Csodálatos, kiváló előétel leszel! – A markába fogta a feje búbját és hátra fordította a testével együtt. – Hátraarc. kadét!

A következő kadét, egy nagyon magas szőke lány volt, magasabb mint a legtöbb fiú és kimondottan izmos, de ennek ellenére, formás és szép arca volt, kék szeme és a szőke haja felét, hátul, egy copfban hordta, a maradék a homlokára terült szét.

\- Langaléta, - A lány képébe ordított. – mi a neved és honnan jöttél?! – Nyelt egyet ijedtében.

\- Bethany Kovalevsky, uram! Shiganshinából jöttem!

\- Igen, ez egy kib*szottul hülye és kiejthetetlen név és elhiheted, kib*szottul nem fog jelenteni semmit sem a jövőben! Miért jelentkeztél katonának?! – Betty tudta jól, miért akar katona lenni. A bosszúért.

\- Hogy megöljem a Páncélos Titánt, amelyik megölte a családomat, uram! – Az őrmester csak megvetően és szarkasztikusan „Oh"-zott. Nem nyerte el a tetszését.

\- Hű, egy bosszúálló?! Csak száz ilyennel találkoztam, pályafutásom során! A nagy testedet legalább könnyű lesz azonosítani, miután az első Titán darabokra szaggatja!

\- Értettem, uram!

A következő , egy átlagos magasságú, rövid, szőke hajú fiú volt, pajesszal, az arca mindkét oldalán.

\- Na, és te ki vagy?! – A fiú tisztelgett.

\- Uram, az én nevem, Thomas Wagner! A Trost-i körzetből jöttem!

\- Nem hallottam tisztán!

\- THOMAS VAGYOK ÉS TROST-BÓL JÖTTEM!

\- Ki a f*szt érdekel, amikor a Titánok gyomrában végzed?!

Ezután, egy lány volt soron, talán a legalacsonyabb a csapatban, hosszú, fekete hajjal, amivel eltakarta a bal, ezüst színű szemét és csak a jobb, mélykékkel nézett fel, rémültem az őrmesterre.

\- Törpe, ki vagy, honnan jöttél és mit keresel itt?! Ez nem egy óvoda!

\- Én… - Alig mert megszólalni.

\- Igen, te! A felettesed vagyok és kérdeztem valamit! – A lány, inkább rémületében válaszolt.

\- Lilthia Spring vagyok, Shiganshinából és elsősorban fedél, és élelem miatt jelentkeztem katonának! – A tiszt csak megvetően horkantott egyet.

\- Hm, azt hiszed, ez csak egy étkezde?! Ha nem vagy érdekelt a küzdelemben, jobb ha visszatakarodsz a szemetesbe, ahonnan előbújtál, mert odavaló vagy! – Lily nem tudta eldönteni, vajon megalázó vagy vicces, mivel az elmúlt két évet, tényleg egy szemetesben töltötte. Nem mert visszaszólni, csak szalutált.

\- Igen, uram!

Újabb áldozat, egy újabb, fekete hajú lány, aki két copfban hordta a két vállán.

\- Ki vagy te, féreg!

\- Mina Carolina, a Karanes térségból!

\- Most komolyan?! Egy ilyen kis nyomi a legtöbb, amit Karanes fel tud ajánlani?!

\- Attól tartok, uram!

\- Nem vagy több egy undorító disznónál, aki a sárban fetreng!

\- Igen, uram!

Voltak, akik mellett egyszerűen elsétált. Az ő arcukra rá volt írva, hogy megkapták a saját beavatásukat a Titánokkal teli világba. Elsősorban azok, akik a Mária Fal területéről jöttek. Az őrmester sértései, semmik, ahhoz képest, amit ezeknek a kadétoknak kellett átélniük.

\- Mi van itt nekünk?! – Az őrmester egy fiút szemelt ki, rövid barna haja és kissé ló arca volt.

\- Jean Kirschtein, a Trost körzetből!

\- Miért vagy itt, kadét?! – Jean csak elmosolyodott, de válaszolt.

\- Hogy a Katonai Elit Rendőrséghez csatlakozzak, a legjobbak legjobbikához! – Néhány kadét, főleg, Eren és Harren is felfigyeltek rá.

\- Nem rossz. – Sziszegte az őrmester. – A legbelső Fal területén, a Sina mögött akarsz élni, ugye?

\- Igen… - Amint válaszolt, az őrmester lefejelte, amitől a földre rogyott.

\- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy földre! Ha ennyitől a padlóra kerülsz, ne is álmodj hogy be kerülsz a Rendőrségbe!

A következő, egy szeplős, mosolygó fiú volt, rövid, fekete hajjal.

\- Mit vigyorogsz, te szeplős kis b*zi! – Továbbra is mosolygott és tisztelgett.

\- Marco Bodt vagyok uram, a Rózsa Fal Trost-i körzetéből jöttem, hogy a Rendőrséghez csatlakozva, szolgálhassam a királyt!

\- Jól van. Ez csak egy idealista kis sz*rrá tesz téged! Akarod tudni az igazat? – Egyenesen a képébe hajolt. – Az egyetlen lehetőséged, a király szolgálatára, ha a végtag nélküli tested, egy Titán gyomrában rohad el. – Ezzel lefagyott a mosoly az arcáról.

A soron következő, egy évvel lehetett idősebb a többieknél, hosszú, sötétszőke haja volt, sötétkék szeme és egy kicsit magasabb is volt.

\- Hé, kölyök, ki vagy és honnan jöttél?!

\- Harren Pines, uram! Shiganshinából! – Harren elképzelte, mi lesz a következő kérdése.

\- Miért jelentkeztél katonának?!

\- Hogy megsegítsem az emberiséget, uram!

\- Igazán, hiszen úgy nézel ki, mint akit kisz*rtak, de elfelejtették lehúzni! Kétlem, hogy az emberiségnek sokat érne a segítséged!

\- Törekedni fogok a fejlődésemre, uram!

Ezúttal, a kiszemelt áldozat, hasonlított Harrenre, egyforma magas volt vele és hasonló, sötétszőke haja volt, sötétkék szeme, de a tekintete sokkal gyermekibb és ártatlanabb.

\- Hé, hülye gyerek, mi a neved?! – A soron következő kadét kedvesen mosolygott és szalutált.

\- Az én nevem, Darren Pines, uram! – Az őrmesternek feltűnt a közös név és a fizikai hasonlóság a két fivér között.

\- Csak nem a testvéreddel jöttél?!

\- De igen. Kimondottan jó mókának ígérkezik, ez a nyári tábor! – Az utolsó szavak megragadtak a tiszt fülében és Harren eleresztett magában egy „Ajjaj-t". Reménykedett hogy nem fogja felszólítani az öccsét, de reményei nem hallgattattak meg.

\- „Nyári tábor"? – Suttogta, hidegen. A legtöbb kadétban most megállt az ütő. – Amikor a Titánok, apró darabokra tépik szét a testvéred és a vérfagyasztó sikolya, minden álmodat kísérteni fogja, mert neked eszméletlen bűntudatod lesz, amiért cserben hagyta a saját gyengeséged és gyávaságod, akkor mondd hogy jó móka. – Ezzel otthagyta és a következő újonchoz ment. „Ilyen hozzáállással, nem biztos hogy barátok leszünk".

Egy alacsony, a fiúk közül a legalacsonyabb, rövid, tarra nyírt hajú kadét volt.

\- És te, ki vagy, törpe?! – Tisztelgett, de a bal kezét szorította a jobb mellkasához.

\- Conny Springer vagyok, a Ragako faluból! – Az őrmester felfigyelt a hibás szalutálásra.

\- Fordítva tisztelegsz, Springer!

\- Hogy…?

\- A tisztelgés annyit tesz, hogy a szívedet és a lelkedet ajánlod az emberiségért! Jobb oldalt van a szíved?! – Az őrmester megragadta a feje két oldalánál és felemelte. Mielőtt folytathatta volna, egy harapás és egy bosszantó rágás szakította félbe.

Egy lány volt az, sötét barna haját egy lófarokba kötve hordta és épp egy főtt krumplit evett, stikában, két pofára. Az őrmester egy szó nélkül otthagyta Conny-t és a lány felé tornyosult. A lány harapott még egyet a krumpliból. Darren csak megbabonázva bámult rá, egy kicsit megütötte a bátyja vállát.

\- Stopi! – Harren egy kicsit zavartan nézett az öccsére, ez az első alkalom hogy Darren érdeklődést mutatott a másik nem iránt.

\- TE MÉGIS KI A F*SZNAK KÉPZELED MAGAD?! – A lány ijedten nyelte le a szájában lévő krumplit és a maradék még a kezében volt és úgy tisztelgett.

\- Sasha Braus vagyok, őrmester, a Dauper faluból! Szolgálatra jelentkezem!

\- Mi van a kezedben?!

\- Egy főtt krumpli, az étkezőből szereztem!

\- Mármint elloptad? Miért itt eszed meg?!

\- Elkezdett kihűlni, gondoltam menedéket adok neki a gyomromban!

\- De miért eszed?! Erre válaszolj! – A lány egy kicsit összezavarodott.

\- Maga most azt kérdi, az ember, alapjáraton miért eszik krumplit? Meglepő hogy nem tudja. – Félbetörte a krumpli maradékát és a kisebbik felét odaadta az őrmesternek. – Tessék, itt a fele. – Az őrmester elvette a krumplidarabot.

\- A fele? – Olyan gyilkos és dühös nézést vetett rá, amitől az egész osztagnak megfagyott a vér az ereiben. Egyértelműen, elpattant egy idegszála. Már Sasha is megbánta, hogy így mert feleselni a felettesével.

* * *

**Halo, köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel.**


	3. Az emberiség új reményei második rész

**Halo, hosszú idő után, végre megérkezett a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

A kiképzés első napja könyörtelen volt a kadétok számára. Korareggeltől, napnyugtáig kellett edzeni, amíg szinte mindenki elérte a határait. Mindenki, kimerülten vonult vissza a barakkjába, ahol lepihenhettek.

Azonban, Sasha, vagy ahogy az őrmester elkeresztelte, Krumpli lány még tovább kellett futnia, annyi kört, a tábor körül, ameddig össze nem esik.

\- Én komolyan azt hittem, az őrmester meg fogja ölni a Krumpli lányt. – Eren egy kissé sajnálkozva nézett Sasha-ra aki még mindig a köreit futotta.

\- Én sajnálom, hogy megbüntették. – Darren kimondottan megkedvelte Sasha-t, már az első napon.

\- Legközelebb, kétszer is meggondolja, hogy beszóljon az őrmesternek. – Harren sem örült a nyomorának. – Egy őrmesternek félelmet és tiszteletet kell kiváltania a kadétokból és nem engedheti meg hogy nevetség tárgyává váljon.

\- Nekünk se volt sokkal könnyebb. – Marco is a határaihoz ért.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, - Emlékeztetett mindenkit Conny. – Dauper-ből jött. Az egy kis vadász falu, a hegyekben.

Egy kadétokkal teli szekér ment fel a hegy oldalon, kifelé a táborból, tele kimerült, mozdulni képtelen, letört arcú fiatallal.

\- Az meg mi?! – Eren ledöbbenve nézte, hogy a kadétok miért hagyják el a tábort.

\- Ők a kibukottak. – Mina megadta a választ. – Ők azok akik nem bírták a kiképzést, vagy megrémültek az őrmestertől. Kiléptek vagy elküldték őket. Akárhogy is, jobbnak látták, ha inkább a mezőkön dolgoznak.

\- De… - Marco alig hitt a szemének és a fülének. – Ez csak az első nap.

\- Itt így mennek a dolgok. – Eren nem érzett szimpátiát értük. - Ha nem bírják a kiképzést vagy a nyomást, jobb is nélkülük. Alig hiszem el, hogy van aki szívesebben túrja a földet, mintsem harcolna.

\- Az emberek nem egyformák, Eren. – Harren próbált értelmet verni belé. – Nem csak egy módja van az emberiség megsegítésének. Nem csak a fronton való harccal küzdhetsz a Titánok ellen.

\- És ők, - Eren csak megvetően biccentett Harren-re. - mit tehetnének, miközben zöldségeket termesztenek?

\- Etethetik azokat, akik harcolnak. – Kettejük nézése, egy időre találkozott, Eren felháborodott volt, Harren csak nyugodt, de mielőtt bármelyikük is megszólalhatott volna, Marco közbeszólt.

\- És ti, honnan jöttetek? Harren, tudom hogy te, az öcséd és Armin Shiganshin-ból. De Eren nem említette. – Eren arca megenyhült, a barátja, Armin vállára tette a kezét.

\- Ugyanonnan, ahonnan ők is.

\- Akkor ti… - Conny alig bírt köpni vagy nyelni a meglepődöttségtől. – ott voltatok aznap! Láttátok a Kolosszális Titánt?!

\- Én igen. – Válaszolt Eren.

\- Én is láttam. - Harren tettetett bánattal mesélte. - Nem kellemes emlék.

* * *

Késő este, vacsora alatt a többiek Harren és Eren köré gyűltek, hogy meséljenek a Fal áttöréséről és a Kolosszális Titánról.

\- Igen, láttuk a nagyfiút. – Válaszolta Eren, igencsak flegmán, mintha nem lenne olyan nagy szám. Erre mindenki ledöbbent körülöttük.

\- Milyen magas volt, pontosan?! – Érdeklődött valaki.

\- Olyan magas hogy simán ráülhetett volna a Falra! – Harren inkább hencegni próbált és lenyűgözni a többieket, de Eren, ismét nemtörődöm stílusban, kijavította.

\- Annyira azért nem volt magas, épphogy a fejét lehetett látni. – Harren nem örült neki, de tovább folytatta a hencegést.

\- És hogy nézett ki? – Kérdezte Mina.

\- Vörös, lángoló szemei voltak, borotvaéles karmai és szarvai, a nyelve villás volt mint a kígyóknak… - Mielőtt Harren folytathatta volna, Eren ismét közbeszólt.

\- Dehogy, semmi ilyesmi. Olyan mint egy normális ember, de bőr nélkül. – Harren ismét szúrós nézést vetett Eren-re, de valaki ismét kérdezett.

\- És a Páncélos?! Amikor áttörte a Mária Falat?

\- Az kisebb volt mint a Kolosszális, de akkor is, kétszer akkora mint egy átlagos Titán és… - Eren leállított.

\- Ugyanakkora volt mint egy normális Titán, csak páncélos. Nem nagy szám. – Harren nem bírta tovább.

\- Jól van, akkor meséld el te! – Ezzel Harren otthagyta őket és egy üres asztalhoz ült.

\- Ezek a Titánok, egyáltalán nem ijesztenek meg engem! – Eren egy ördögi vigyorral tartott beszédet. – Ha minden erőnkkel a 3 Dimenziós Manőver Felszerelés technikájának az elsajátítására összpontosítunk, azok a Titánok visszafognak fizetni! Éveken át vártam, hogy végre katonának jelentkezzek! Most hogy valósággá vált, csatlakozni fogok a Felderítő egységhez és visszaküldöm a Titánokat a pokolra! Megölöm, mindegyiket!

Eren beszéde sokakra hatással volt, elsősorban a pozitív irányból. De nem mindenkire.

\- Hé, te valami őrült vagy talán? – Egy másik fiú, Jean nem volt lenyűgözve. – Nem mintha az én dolgom lenne, de csatlakozni a Felderítőkhöz, egyenlő az öngyilkossággal. – Eren dühösen meredt ré és felállt a helyéről.

\- Még meglátjuk. Legalábbis, majd én. Te bujkálj csak nyugodtan a Rendőrséggel.

\- Nézd, - Jean ülve maradt és csak egy fél mosollyal és gúnyolódva folytatta. – csak őszintén beszélek, haver. Jobb mint valami nagyszájú idióta miatt, aki csak erősnek akarja tettetni magát, meghalni a Falon túl.

\- Te most verekedni akarsz?! – Eren elindult felé.

\- Jól van. – Jean is felállt és egymás elé álltak, Jean egy fejjel magasabb volt Eren-nél, de ez nem okozott problémát neki. Szinte egy másodperc kellett volna, hogy a kettő egymásnak essen, de a vacsora végét jelző csengő leállította őket. – Hé, - Jean volt az aki megszólalt. – bocsánatot kérek. Bocs hogy kigúnyoltalak és kritizáltam a döntésed. – Kezet nyújtott neki. – Felejtsük el. Mit mondasz?

\- Jó. Én is sajnálom. – Eren csak félre ütötte Jean kezét.

Jean csak visszaült, befejezni a vacsoráját, de valakik leültek mellé.

\- Ne is törődj vele, csak egy ünneprontó. – Harren volt az és az öccse, Darren.

\- Igen, ti vagytok a fivérek.

\- Én Darren vagyok!

\- Igen, tudom. Mit szeretnétek?

\- Sokan gyávának tartják azokat, akik a Rendőrséghez, vagy a Helyőrséghez csatlakoznak és vannak köztük olyanok, akik tényleg azok. – Jean egy kicsit összezavarodott Harren beszédén.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? Gyávának tartasz? – Nyugodtan hátradőlt a székében.

\- Épp ellenkezőleg. Az, hogy őszintén megmondtad a szándékod az őrmesternek és most össze vesztél Eren-el, bátorságra enged következtetni.

\- Hm, - Ivott egy korty vizet. - te vagy az első, aki így gondolja.

\- Lehet. Lehet hogy nem. – Harren befejezte az evést és felállt, hogy a barakkja felé vegye az irányt. – Gyere, Darren.

* * *

A két fivér a barakkjuk felé vette az irányt. Takarodó volt és holnap nagyon kemény napjuk lesz. Harren gyorsan elaludt, de Darren-nek eszébe jutott valaki, akinek segítségre lehet szüksége. Mielőtt bármit is csinált, az emeletes ágy tetejéről, ő kapta a fent lévőt, mert élvezett magasan aludni, lehajolt a bátyjához.

\- Hé, Harren, ébren vagy? - Harren csak egy álmos nyögést hallatott magából.

\- Mi az, Darren?

\- Szerinted, Sasha még a köreit futja?

\- Nem tudom. Lehet.

\- Nem láttam a vacsora alatt. Gondolod, kapott valamit enni?

\- Nem hiszem. Az őrmester elég mérges lett rá és így akarja megbüntetni.

Oh, értem. - Egy kicsit elgondolkodott. - Jó éjt, Harren.

\- Jó éjt, Darren.

Harren elaludt, de Darren érezte, hogy tennie kell valamit. Óvatosan felkelt, lemászott az ágyról, felvette a csizmáját és elhagyta a barakkot, amikor már mindenki elaludt.

* * *

A táborban fáklyák világítottak éjszaka és néhol őrök állomásoztak. Síri csend volt, csak a fáklyák ropogása, a tücskök ciripelése és a baglyok huhogása volt hallható, valamint, Sasha zihálása, miközben még mindig futotta a büntető köreit.

\- Vég… - Alig állt már a lábán. - …re. - Sasha befejezte és összeesett.

Darren legszívesebben megszólította volna, de egyszerűen, alig mert beszélni vele, mert nagyon tetszett neki. Nem sokat tudott ugyan róla, de azt igen, hogy szereti a krumplit, ezért a vacsora alatt, elrakott neki néhányat.

\- Hé… - Alig hallhatóan, ennyit tudott kinyögni, de hiába, Sasha mélyen aludt. Elővette az egyik krumplit, aminek az illata úgy hatott rá, mint egy ragadozóra az áldozat vére. Kipattantak a szemei és mint egy ragadozó fenevad, kiharapta Darren kezéből a burgonyát. - Menő. - Darren csak nevetett egyet ezen, de egy lány felsikoltott.

\- Jól vagy?! - Egy aranyos kis szőke hajú lány volt az.

\- Szia Armin. - Darren összekeverte Eren barátjával. - Igen, jól vagyok. Mit csinálsz?

\- Hoztam enni Sashanak és egy kis vizet.

\- Armin, te egy nagyon okos és kedves lány vagy. - Mindketten figyelték, ahogy Sasha, akár egy veszett vadállat, kivégezi a Darren-től kapott krumplit. - Én csak krumplit hoztam neki, de vizet nem.

\- Nem maradt sok minden. - A lány egy kicsit szégyenkezve adta át a vizet és a kenyeret, a már higgadtabb Sashának. - Igyál egy kis vizet is. - A lány olyan kedves és ártatlan volt, de mégis, olyan sokat segített, mintha egy földre szállt angyal lenne.

\- Te valami istennő vagy?! - Sasha szorosan átölelte a lányt.

\- Ti mit csináltok? - Egy másik lány, elég magas volt, kissé szeplős arca, hosszabb, barna, lófarokba fogott haja és ijesztő, barna szemei voltak.

\- Egész nap futott, étel és víz nélkül, én és Darren hoztunk neki valamit enni. - Magyarázkodott a szőke lány.

\- Pontosan! - Darren-nek egy kicsit gyors volt, de érezte, hogy hasonló dologra gondol. - Amit az előbb mondott!

\- Értem. - A barna lány csak flegmán nézett. - Szóval, kedvesek próbáltok lenni. - Amint Sasha végzett, teljesen kidőlt, egyenesen a kisebbik lány ölére. - Miért szegtétek meg a szabályokat, hogy segítsetek a Krumpli lánynak? Az ilyes fajta kedvesség, csak bajba sodor titeket. - Darren csak megszagolta Sashát.

\- Krumpli és sült hús illata van. - Darren csak figyelte a lihegve alvó lányt, de a szőke lány nem tudott válaszolni, csak némán bámult.

\- Na, mindegy. - Darren-re nézett. - A te okodat már tudom. - Felsegítette Sashát, a karját átlendítette a vállán, hogy könnyebben elvihesse a lányok barakkjába.

\- Most akkor segítesz neki? - A szőke lány egy kicsit össze lett zavarva.

\- Azért segítem, hogy tartozzon nekem. - Csak gonoszul rávigyorgott az alvó lányra. - Előnyt kovácsolok a hülyeségéből.

\- Amúgy, - Érdeklődött Darren. - mi a neved? - A barna lány csak megvető pillantást vetett a fiatalabb fivérre.

\- Yimir Fritz.

\- Én Darren Pines.

\- Én… öhm… - A szőke lány is bemutatkozott, kissé bátortalanul. - Christa Lenz.

\- Akkor mostantól barátok leszünk. - Darren kimondottan örült, úgy érezte, új barátokra lelt.

\- Azok. - Ymir csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Csodálatos. - Christa sokkal vidámabb volt és őszintébb.

A lányok visszamentek a barakkjukba, akárcsak Darren is a fiúkhoz. Ezzel az esti kis szabályszegéssel, nem tudni, Sasha mennyire kedvelte meg Darren-t, de Christa kedvesnek tartotta, amíg Ymir csak egy kihasználható bolondnak.

* * *

Másnap, kora reggel, az újoncok felsorakoztak a következő gyakorlathoz.

\- Na, idefigyeljetek, sz*rzsákok! - Üvöltött az őrmester. - Az, aki ezt a gyakorlatot nem képes végrehajtani, annak itt nincs helye! Bukjatok el és azonnal a szántóföldekre küldünk!

Ez a gyakorlat a Háromdimenziós felszerelés gyakorlásának az elkezdése volt. A kadétok még nem kaptak igazi felszerelést, csak rácsatoltak az egyenruhájukon lévő szíjakat, két karabinerre, amiket egy-egy drótkötél végére erősítettek. Felhúzták őket, hogy próbára tegyék a kadétok egyensúlyát.

Sokan könnyen vették ezt a feladatot és elég könnyűnek bizonyult.

Lily, az apró testének köszönhetően, könnyen tudott egyensúlyozni a gyakorlaton és amint jeleztek neki, hogy befejezheti, könnyedén lecsatolta a felszerelést és figyelte a többieket.

\- Látom, kifejezetten jól sikerült. - Egy nagydarab, rövid, szőke hajú fiú megdicsérte.

\- Köszi.

\- A nevem, Reiner Braun.

\- Én Lilthia Spring.

\- Honnan jöttél?

\- Shiganshinából. - Ezen egy kicsit megdöbbent.

\- Akkor te…

\- Igen, - Lily nem akart a múltról beszélni. - láttam mind a Páncélos, mind a Kolosszális titánt! Hagyjuk is ennyiben! - Reiner megértette, Lily-nek ez fájó emlék, amire nem akar visszaemlékezni.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Miért? - Lily csak megvetően meresztette rá a felemás, ezüst és kék szemeit. - Nem te törted át a Mária Falat! - Reiner egy pillanatra leblokkolt, de rájött, a pici, fekete hajú lány csak viccnek szánta.

\- Igen, csak biztosan rosszul érzed magad a múlt miatt. - Kellemetlenül érezte magát a felbolygatott emlékek miatt. - Biztosan azért jelentkeztél, mert bosszúra vágysz. - Azzal ott is hagyta volna, de a meglepetésére, Lily tovább folytatta a beszélgetést.

\- Igazából, nem vágyom a bosszúra. - Reiner megtorpant és visszafordult az apró termetű, felemás szemű lányra. - Azért jelentkeztem katonának, hogy rendes ételt és szállást kapjak. - A hangjából hallani lehetett a szomorúságot és a keserűséget. - Egy szemetesben laktam, két éven át és a földet túrtam, apró pénzért. - Majdnem azon volt hogy elsírja magát. - Csak esélyért vagyok itt. Hogy élhessek. - Reiner finoman a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Semmi baj. Mindannyian sokat szenvedtünk. - Lily nem mert megfordulni, nehogy meglássa a könnyes arcát.

\- Nekem… Mennem kell!

* * *

Bethany könnyen kicsatolta magát a hevederekből és az étkezde felé vette az irányt. Azonban, megakadt a szeme azon a fiún, aki annyira bizonygatta, hogy a Rendőrséghez csatlakozik.

\- Hogyan kell kicsatolni ezeket?! - Idegesen szenvedett a hevederekkel.

\- Segítsek? - Betty felajánlott a segítségét.

\- Megoldom! - Jean idegesen csatolta ki az övét, de nem vette észre, hogy az egyik tartó drót kilazult, így hátra esett és ha Betty nem kapja a karjaiba, mint egy kisgyereket, kemény földet érésben lett volna része.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Csak tegyél már le! - Idegesen kapálózott, mire engedelmeskedtem.

* * *

Egy valaki volt, akinek egyáltalán nem ment.

Eren Jeager fejjel lefelé himbálózva próbált felegyenesedni, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá.

\- Mégis, mi f*szt himbálózol, Jeager?! - Az őrmester egyből kiszemelte. - Szedd már össze magad! - A többség, akik játszi könnyedséggel vették ezt az akadályt, csak kiröhögték a minden erejével próbálkozó Eren-t.

„Miért nem működik!"

\- Repülök! - Eren hallotta Darren kiáltását, ahogy játékként fogja fel ezt a gyakorlatot, de az bosszantotta a legjobban, hogy milyen könnyen csinálja, „Ne már! Ha a hülyének megy, nekem miért nem?!", teljesen kétségbe esett.

Amint mindenki befejezte a gyakorlatot, Eren-en, Mikasa-n és Armin-on kívül, folytatták az edzést és estére, az étkezdében gyűltek össze, vacsorázni. Eren egész nap próbálta begyakorolni az egyensúlyát igénybe vevő feladatot, de egyszerűen képtelen volt elsajátítani. Olyan sokszor esett fejre, hogy Armin és Mikasa együtt vitték el a gyengélkedőre. Ott bekötözték a fejét, kész csoda hogy nem kapott agyrázkódást.

* * *

Vacsora után, Eren mindenkitől segítséget kért a barakkban.

\- Nem olyan nagy cucc. - Conny nem nagyon tudott tanácsot adni, csak hencegett. - Azt hiszem, csak tehetség kell hozzá. - Összekulcsolta a kezeit a tarkóján. - Érezni kell és kész.

\- Én alig hiszem el, hogy a nagy beszéded után, rögtön segítségért könyörögsz. - Jean csak kárörvendőn vigyorgott rá.

\- Nem értem, miért nem megy ez neked. - Harren, aki szintén könnyen vette a feladatot sem tudott mit mondani. - Ez nem egy nehéz feladat. Talán az egyensúlyoddal van egy kis probléma. Sajnálom, de nem tudok segíteni.

\- Kérlek, srácok! Segítenetek kell!

\- Nem te mondtad, még tegnap, - Emlékeztette Conny. - jobb azok nélkül, akik képtelenek harcolni?

\- Darren, te nem tudsz tippet adni?! - Kétségbeesésében, a félkegyelmű fivértől kért tanácsot.

\- Szerencsére, a kötelek elég feszesek voltak hogy felemeljenek és azt az érzést kelthessék bennem, mintha repülnék. - Nem segített sokat.

* * *

Nem adta fel, tovább gyakorolt, egészen napestig, de hiába. A végeredmény ugyanaz volt. Fejjel a földnek.

\- Talán fel kéne adnia. - Harren, az idősebb testvér is odament. - Már rossz nézni is. - Eren még mindig arccal a földnek volt, miközben Armin próbálta felállítani, közben Mikasa csak dühösen nézett Harren-re.

\- Nem… - Eren megmozdult és lassan felállt. - adom fel! Akkor is végig csinálom!

\- Ezzel csak magadnak ártasz. - Eren nem figyelt Harren szavaira, csak tovább próbálkozott.

Az egyetlen, ami meg akadályozta Eren-t a tovább próbálkozásban, egy komoly fejsérülés volt, ami miatt Armin és Mikasa kénytelenek voltak elvinni a gyengélkedőbe.

* * *

Eren kapott egy kisebb agyrázkódást és bekötözték a sebét. Sokan kiröhögték szerencsétlent.

\- Tegnap még akkora szája volt és azt mondogatta, hogy kivégez minden Titánt.

\- Holnap, biztosan a termőföldekre küldik.

Az éjszaka csendesen zajlott, kivéve, Eren fejének, folyamatos koppanása a földnek.

* * *

\- Eren Jaeger, - Az őrmester adott neki még egy esélyt. - készen állsz?!

\- Igen, uram! - Eren annak ellenére, hogy holtfáradt, karikás szemekkel és összezúzott arccal jelent meg, továbbra is elhatározott volt. Mindenki, kíváncsian várta az eredményt, hogy mikor küldik végre a termőföldekre. „Megcsinálom! Kerül amibe kerül! Talán nincs hozzá tehetségem, de itt mindenki másnál elhatározottabb vagyok!".

\- Wagner, húzd fel! - Utasította az őrmester Thomas-t. Thomas engedelmeskedett és szabályosan felhúzta Eren-t.

Eren-t felemelte a hevederre erősített drótkötél és komoly erőfeszítések árán, de sikerült egyensúlyban maradnia. Sokan, megdöbbenve vették tudomásul, hogy Eren sikeresen vette ezt a próbát és elkezdet szurkolni neki. Sajnos, az öröme, hamar csalódottságba fulladt, amikor egy kisebb szellő, megbabrálta az egyensúlyát és ismét, arccal a földnek találta magát.

Hiába próbált ismét felemelkedni, ugyanúgy, tehetetlenül himbálózott, mint eddig oly sok alkalommal. Az őrmester arca, mintha megenyhült volna egy pillanatra és odament, Eren fölé.

\- Várjon! Még nem… - Hiába próbálkozott, nem sikerült felemelkednie. - Még nem…

\- Eresszétek le. - Thomas leeresztette és Eren-ben egy világ omlott össze.

\- Én… - Eren már azon volt hogy elsírja magát a kudarctól, hogy az a sok munka, amit a gyakorlásba fektetett, mind hiába volt.

\- Wagner, cserélj övet Jaegerrel! - Mindenki meglepetésére, az őrmester utasította Thomast.

\- Igenis! - Thomas kissé meglepődött, de engedelmeskedett. Mindenki értetlenül figyelt.

Eren, ezúttal Thomas övével próbálta meg a feladatot és megdöbbenve tapasztalta, milyen könnyen veszi az akadályt. Szinte erőlködnie sem kellett, hogy egyensúlyban maradjon.

\- Hibás volt a felszerelésed. - Az őrmester adta meg a választ, miközben Eren övét mutatta. - Törött volt az övet fém illesztője, ezért nem tartott meg rendesen. Ilyennel még nem találkoztam, de komoly beszédem lesz ezért valakivel.

Eren, egészen eddig, törött felszereléssel gyakorlatozott és ennek ellenére, sikerült egyensúlyban maradnia, egy kis ideig. Ez elképesztő teljesítmény volt.

\- Akkor, hogy döntött? - Eren kíváncsian meredt az őrmesterre, de a válasza egyértelmű volt.

\- Nincs semmi akadálya, hogy te is katonává válj. Eddz keményen! - Keith Shadis őrmester az égre nézett, "Grisha, a fiad katona lett.".

\- Igen!

Sokan ledöbbenve vették tudomásul az imént lezajlott eseményeket, de mégis, örültek neki, hogy Eren kitartása, meghozta az eredményt.

\- Hát, mégis megcsinálta. - Reiner alig hitte el.

\- Én biztos feladtam volna. - Lily is csodálkozva nézte.

\- Elég tökös egy srác. - Betty sem másképp.

\- Kitartó, annyit meg kell hagyni. - Harren ezt pozitívumként jegyezte meg.

Eren, mindenki mással, aki megfelelt a próbán, ugyanúgy elkezdhette a 3d-s felszerelés gyakorlását. Keresztül-kasul, az erdőben repkedve, fáról-fára, a kadétok élvezettel végezték az újonnan kapott feladatukat.

* * *

**Halo, köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel.**


	4. Az emberiség új reményei harmadik rész

**Az első néhány hónap**

**Harren**

A mai kiképzés kemény volt, hosszú órákon át való futás, erősítő és izmosító edzés után, végre pihenhettünk. Eren, Armin, Mikasa és én együtt kifújhattuk magunkat, pontosabban, Mikasa-n kívül, aki alig lihegett.

\- Ez nagyon kemény edzés volt. - Armin alig állt, alig élt, kész csoda hogy még talpon volt. - Nem tudom, vajon meddig bírtam volna még.

\- Igen, - Eren sem volt jobb formában. - te, hogy vagy? - Eren Harren-t kérdezte.

\- Meg vagyok. - Felelte Harren, de egyértelmű volt, hogy az ereje végét járja.

\- Ez a beszéd! - Eren eddig keménynek tartott engem, aki a végsőkig elmegy. - Bátran kijelentem, minél több és több gyakorlatot hajtunk végre, annál előbb leszünk felesküdött katonák!

\- Eren, - Mikasa aggódva közbeszólt. - jó hogy megfelelő a hozzáállásod, de tudd, hol vannak a határaid és inkább a barátaidra hivatkoznál! - Eren-t csak idegesítette Mikasa beszéde.

\- Hagyj már, Mikasa! Nem vagyok már gyerek, szóval ne is kezelj úgy! - Mikasa letörve, a földet nézte.

\- Sajnálom, Eren. De a tény, hogy amikor ki vagy merülve, vagy túl sokan vannak ellened, nem látod a nagyobb képet. Mindig is ilyen voltál. - Mikasa elbátortalanodott. - Emiatt aggódok érted.

\- Ezért mondom, - Eren ideges lett. - nem kell óvnod engem, mintha a kisöcséd lennék! Már idősebb lettem!

\- Jól van, - Armin, mielőtt az indulatok elszabadultak volna, gyorsan közbelépett. - mi lenne ha mindannyian lenyugodnánk! Mikasa, menjünk vissza a szobánkba, együtt. - Mikasa, egy kissé hezitálva, de egy szó nélkül otthagyta Eren-t, velem. Én egy széles mosollyal, kissé irigykedve néztem rájuk.

\- Ti hárman aztán… - Nem tudtam mit is mondhatnék. - igazi jó barátok vagytok. Szinte testvérek

\- Hát… - Eren kissé zavarba jött - Elég régóta ismerjük egymást. De hogy testvérek legyünk… talán egy kicsit túlzás. - Mielőtt elérzékenyülhetett volna, összeszedte magát. - Mindenesetre, menyjünk mi is pihenni, holnap kemény nap vár ránk.

* * *

**Bethany**

A barakk folyosóin, Sasha, Conny és Eren beszélgettek egymással, gondoltam csatlakozom hozzájuk.

\- Hé, Betty, - Eren is invitált a csapathoz. - mi a helyzet? Szeretnél egy kicsit dumálni, vacsora előtt. - Nagyon is akartam. Örültem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül és kiközösítve.

\- Még szép! - Izgatottan léptem fel. - Miről szól a téma? - Eren elmosolyodott, mindannyiójuknak fel kellett nézniük rám, de ez nem zavarta őket.

\- Épp a jövővel kapcsolatos álmainkról beszéltünk. Tudod, hogy mit is akarunk az élettől. - Ez egy jó beszédtéma, ami kedvemre való volt. - Egyértelműen, minél előbb katonává akarok válni, hogy annyi Titánt ölhessek meg amennyit csak lehetséges! Utána, fel akarom deríteni a Falon túli világot!

\- És te, Sasha? - Érdeklődve biccentettem a rajtam kívül, egyetlen női személy felé, bár egyértelmű volt, hogy ő mire vágyik.

\- Az én álmom… - Kissé vigyorogva, az arca elvörösödve és izgatottan felelt nekem. - ha vissza vesszük a földünket a Titánoktól, hogy végre, több élelmet termeszthessünk és ezzel biztosítsuk, hogy… - Izgatottan felnyögött egyet. Egyértelműen, több élelmet akart.

\- Ez az egyetlen ami Sashát ösztönözi. - Conny csak legyintett egyet, mintha akkora zseni lenne. - Ami engem illet, én nagy harcos akarok lenni, hogy a szülőfalumban mindenki elismerjen! - Ezek mind ésszerű és természetes álmok voltak.

\- És te, Betty? Mik a céljaid? - Kérdezte Eren, ugyanúgy mint mindenki mástól.

\- Hogy én? - Az ég felé néztem és elgondolkodtam. Visszaidéztem a fejemben, azt a napot, amikor a Titánok először felbukkantak, a Páncélos megjelent a házunknál, elpusztítva azt és megölte az apámat, egyértelművé vált számomra. - Meg akarom ölni a Páncélos Titánt.

\- Sejtettem hogy valami ilyesmit fogsz mondani! - Eren támogatott engem. Én melletted fogok harcolni! Dolgozzunk keményen, hogy ez ne csak egy álom legyen! - Sasha és Conny egy kicsit elbátortalanodtak.

\- A Páncélos Titán? - Conny egy kissé bátortalannak hangzott. - Elég keménynek hangzik. Személy szerint, én még nem láttam. Sok szerencsét vele. - Sokat beszéltünk az álmainkról, de Sasha volt az, aki vissza rángatott minket a valóságba.

\- Érzitek?! Kész a vacsora! - Teljesen extázisba esett és megőrült. - Éhen veszek!

\- Igazad van! - Conny is észbe kapott. - Éhes vagyok! Majd később folytatjuk!

\- Mindkettőnknek nemes célja van. - Eren magával hívott. - Adjunk bele mindent, hogy ne csak álom maradjon.

\- Egyetértek, Eren! - Támogattam.

\- Menjünk, együnk valamit!

* * *

**Harren**

Az edzésről visszatérve, észrevettem, hogy valami nincs rendben Mikasa-val.

\- Hé, Pines, mit nézel? - Jean volt az aki megszólított.

\- Mikasa-t. Ma valahogy furán néz ki.

\- Igen, én is észrevettem, de tudod milyen Mikasa. Egyfolytában csak Eren-re gondol. Eren-t helyezi előtérbe. Nem is tudom, kicsit veszélyes, nem gondolod? - Hirtelen, megkondult a harang. - Ajjaj, mindjárt kezdődik az edzés! Jobb ha sietünk!

Mindannyian, én, Jean és Mikasa is siettünk, nehogy büntetést kapjunk.

A mai gyakorlaton, a 3D-s felszerelés használatát gyakoroltuk és partnerrel kellett, hogy eddzünk. Én Mikasa-t kaptam. Elég csendes volt, ahhoz képest hogy egy igazi őstehetség. Kiválóan csinált mindent és elsőre megértett mindent amit mondtam. Nekem kellett tartani amíg a levegőben van és elkapni, amikor földet ér.

Fordítva is hasonlóképpen volt. Ő tartott és kapott el, vagyis, kellett volna, mert amikor el kellett volna kapnia, egyszerűen, teljes sebességgel a földnek csapódtam.

\- A HÁTAM! - Ordítottam a fájdalomtól. - B*SZD MEG, MIKASA! EZ K*RVÁRA FÁJT!

\- Nagyon sajnálom, Pines! - Mikasa borzasztóan érezte magát. - Miattam, sérültél meg! - Mikasa felsegített, a karomat átlendítette a nyakán és elsegített a gyengélkedőbe.

Tényleg nagyon fájt, de biztosítottak, hogy semmi komoly és rendbejövök.

\- Semmi baj, rendbejövök.

\- De elég hangosan kiabáltál és véreztél is. Eren és Jean veszekedtek és ez az ami megzavart. - Lehajtotta a fejét, sajnálkozón. - Ha van valami amit tehetek érted, akkor kérd bátran. Nagyon sajnálom.

\- Majd észben tartom. - Ennyivel le is tudtam.

Mára vége volt az edzésnek és visszatértem a barakkba.

* * *

**Darren**

Amikor az őrmester kora reggel bejött a barakkba és ordibálva felvert mindenkit, kezdetben elég kellemetlen volt mindenki számára, de én örültem hogy végre felébredhettem, elvégre, órák óta másról sem álmodtam, csak egy cérnagombolyagról amiről a szál folyamatosan lecsavarodott, de soha az életben nem ért véget.

Esett az eső és mindannyiunknak a hátunkra kellett vennie egy a felszereléseinkkel megpakolt hátizsákot és rohanni a tábor körül, az erdőben, miközben az őrmester egy lóval követ minket és kiabálja a parancsait. Láttam, hogy Christa teljesen lemaradt és lihegve próbálta utolérni a csapatot.

Egyértelműen elfáradt, így felkaptam, mindenestől, a hátamra vettem őt és úgy rohantam.

\- Ne aggódj kislány, segítek!

\- De én fiú vagyok! - Armin volt az valójában.

* * *

Mire az eső elállt, mi is végeztünk a futással és kaptunk egy kis szünetet, hogy egy kicsit pihenhessünk. Armin-t már korábban leraktam és az utolsó néhány km-t magától is lefutotta, de teljesen kimerült és úgy lihegett, hogy a tüdőjét is majdnem kiköpte.

\- Jól vagy, Armin? - Eren egyből a barátja segítségére sietett.

\- Igen… - Lihegte. - csak az edzés… kicsit kemény volt.

\- Ne erőltesd túl magad, Armin. - Mikasa lehajolt hozzá egy kulaccsal a kezében. - Igyál egy kis vizet.

\- Most komolyan, Armin, - Jean kissé csalódottan vetette oda. - te sokkal inkább haditerembe való lennél, mintsem a csatatérre.

\- Csak óvatosan, Armin, - Ymir inkább csak gúnyolódott. - nem veszíthetünk el téged. Hiszen akkor csak Darren lenne a csapat egyetlen bohóca.

\- Igen! - Aggódva letérdeltem mellé, de aztán leesett, hogy mit is mondott Ymir. - Hé! Ez nem szép!

\- Óvatosan, fejlődik. - Nem kedveltem Ymirt. Gonosz és egyfolytában sérteget engem és másokat.

\- Ymir, - Ezúttal Christa szólt rá a barátnőjére. - ne sértegesd már őket. - Christa kedves volt és kedveltem.

\- Nem, - Armin-nak sikerült talpra állnia. - igaza van. Dolgozni fogok rajta, hogy ne legyek senkinek se a terhére. - Otthagyva minket elrohant.

\- Hé, Armin! - Eren hiába szólt neki, ő nem állt meg.

* * *

Én követtem, egészen az erdőbe, ahol addig futott ameddig csak bírt. Őszintén, ha egy szőke, vézna kisfiú megsértődik, elég sokáig bír futni, de végül utolértem.

\- Armin, mi a baj? - Kérdeztem, együtt érzően.

\- Ho… hogy?! - Lihegte. - Ja, csak… gondoltam… futok egy kicsit… a pihenő előtt. - Szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét. - De nincs semmi haszna.

\- Emiatt nem kell aggódni. - Azt hiszem, értettem, mi a baja.

\- De ha így folytatom, előbb vagy utóbb, csak visszafogok valakit! Ezt nem engedhetem meg!

\- Tudod, Armin, én ugyanígy vagyok Harren-nel. - Erre felkapta a fejét, „Ez azt jelenti, valami okosat mondtam.". - Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de nem vagyok valami okos. Amióta elhagytuk az otthonunkat és várjuk hogy anyánk és a bátyánk megtaláljon minket, Harren vigyáz rám és… néha úgy érzem, csak a terhére vagyok.

\- Az otthonotokat? Shiganshina-t?

\- Azt!

\- Értem, mit akarsz mondani.

\- Tényleg?! Mások, általában csak ki szoktak nevetni, ha beszélek. De te nem. Jó barát vagy Armin és okos is!

Sikerült egy kicsit megvigasztalnom és együtt visszamentünk a többiekhez.

* * *

**Lilthia**

Mint mindig, az edzés kemény volt, de nem hagytam magam megtörni és minden erőmmel a 3D-s felszerelésem elsajátítására koncentráltam és a munkámnak meg lett az eredménye. A kisebb testem miatt, kevesebb gázt igényel a felszerelésem, gyorsabban és könnyebben tudok manőverezni mint a legtöbben. Már ki tudja hány órája repkedtem fáról fára, egyre gyorsabban és könnyebben, mikor észrevettem, hogy fogyóban van a gáztartályom.

Leszálltam a földre, hogy újra tölthessek, de a lábam, egyszerűen remegett és nem bírta megtartani a testemet. Kimerültem és észre sem vettem.

\- Úgy néz ki, sokat fejlődtél, igencsak rövid idő alatt. - Egy ismerős hang jött mögülem. - Csak nem edzel egy kicsit magadban? - Reiner volt az és barátságosan mosolyogva, lenézett rám. Összeszedtem az erőmet és sikerült felállnom, bár így is, egy fél méter volt közöttünk a különbség és a nyakam is kitört, hogy a szemeibe nézhessek. Kicsit zavarba jöttem. - Bocsánat, nem akartalak megzavarni! - Egy kicsit ideges lett és elfordult. - Folytasd csak! Csinálj úgy, mintha itt sem lennék!

\- Rendben! - Én is megfordultam hogy a 3D-s felszerelésemmel, a lehető legtávolabb kerüljek a lehető leggyorsabb módon, de a szigonyvetőm nem sült el, hiába nyomkodtam a pengém markolataiba szerelt gombokat. Nem volt senki a környéken, akitől segítséget kérhetnék, csak egy valaki. - Várj egy kicsit! Valami nem jó! - „Miért pont most kellett ennek történnie?!", idegeskedtem, nem akartam hogy Reiner ilyen szánalmasnak tartson.

\- Mi az? - Visszafordult. - Valami baj van a felszereléseddel? - Aggódva, le kellett hajolnia hogy a szemembe nézhessen. Eléggé elvörösödtem tőle, „Miért nem a levegőben történt, legalább csak a lábam tört volna el!".

\- Nem… - Alig mertem megszólalni. - Majd én… megoldom!

\- Ne butáskodj már! - Nem hagyta annyiban. - Hadd nézzem! - Egyszerűen, nem volt esélyem tiltakozni, csak elkezdte vizsgálni, a derekamra szerelt felszerelést, le kellett guggolnia, hogy hozzáférhessen, mivel olyan alacsony voltam, ő meg olyan magas. A nagy termete ellenére, elég finoman bánt a kényes, szigony és drótvetőm részeivel. - Meg is van! - 23 másodpercig tartott, amit én 23 órának éreztem. - Kilazult a pecek ami bent tartja a szigonyt, nem tudott visszamenni és emiatt nem tudod kilőni. Szerencsés vagy, hogy nem a levegőben történt. - Felállt és újra felém tornyosult.

\- I… igen! Sokat edzek egyedül. - Próbáltam nem az arcába nézni és elfordultam tőle, úgy, hogy a hajam eltakarja a bal, ezüst szemem.

\- Jó sokáig bírta. Már nagyon ideje hogy kicseréljék.

\- Öhm… köszönöm a segítséget. Kicserélem, amint lehet. - Azzal gyorsan sarkon fordultam és rohantam volna, mielőtt még kigyullad az arcom, vagy elájulok. Ha karjaiban kellene elvinnie a gyengélkedőbe, azzal biztos elsüllyednék szégyenemben. Hirtelen, megragadta a vállamat, marasztaló céllal, „Most mit akarhat?!".

\- Mit szólnál… - Kissé idegesen kezdte, „Várjunk, most zavarban van?". - ha csatlakoznék hozzád az edzésben? - Mielőtt bármi is az eszembe jutott volna, gyorsan a lényegre tért. - Csak azért mert, gyorsabban fejlődünk, ha együtt edzünk! - Alig akartam elhinni, „Miért akarna velem edzeni? Háromszor nagyobb és erősebb nálam és sokkal odaadóbb bajtárs mint én valaha is leszek.".

\- Én… nem akarlak feltartani. - Feleltem zavartan.

\- Egyáltalán nem tartanál fel. - Felelte egy kedves mosollyal. - Én magam is szeretnék fejlődni.

\- De te… - Alig mertem folytatni.

\- „De én…" mi? - Kérdezte zavartan és a mosoly lekopott az arcáról.

\- Sokkal nagyobb és erősebb vagy nálam. Hogyan segíthetnék én a fejlődésben? - Megkönnyebbülve válaszolt.

\- Egy katonának nem csak nagynak és erősnek kell lennie, de gyorsnak, fürgének és okosnak is. Te sokkal gyorsabb és mozgékonyabb vagy nálam. Ha meg akarjuk segíteni az emberiséget, a lehető legtöbb, jól képzett katonára van szükségünk!

\- Oh, értem. - Így már más volt. Nem tudom, örüljek-e hogy több órára kettesben leszek Reinerrel, de egyáltalán nem bántam.

Ami sokkal inkább felkeltette a figyelmem, hogy milyen odaadó katona, aki a társait helyezi előtérbe. Ezzel szemben, én csak saját magam miatt jelentkeztem katonának, nem érdekelt sem az emberiség, sem a bajtársaim, csak az hogy jobb sorom legyen. Talán egy kicsit, megpróbálhatok csapatjátékos is lenni.

* * *

**Minden hónap végén, egy éjszakára négy fős csapatokra osztják a kadétokat, hogy eltöltsenek egy éjszakát a vadonban.**

* * *

**Harren**

Ez lesz az első alkalom, hogy csapatokra osztanak minket és az erdőben alszunk. A raktárban, én és sokan mások az esti felszereléseket pakoltuk be, amik a segítségünkre lehetnek. Tiszta alsónemű és zokni, szabványos konzerv kaja, valami fura, büdös, szürke trutyi, ami mellé kapunk néhány sós kekszet, amivel azért ehető, WC papír, friss víz, hálózsák, gyúlékony olaj, fertőtlenítő kenőcs, kovakő és egy zsebkés volt az alapfelszerelésünk. Természetesen, a 3D-s felszerelésünket is számításba véve, gáztartályok és extra pengék.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon meg tudlak-e találni, ha majd éjszaka beszélgetni akarok veled. - Darren sajnos egy másik csapatba lett osztva és ez lesz az első olyan alkalom, hogy külön válunk.

\- Nem nagyon érted ennek a feladatnak a lényegét.

\- De, értem. Az erdőben leszünk, elvágva mindentől, amit a világban találhatunk.

\- És külön csapatokban leszünk.

\- Igen, de azért ott leszel velem és segítesz? - Nem értett, egyetlen, aprócska részletet.

\- Nem. Én sem leszek ott. Csak az amit magaddal viszel és azok akik veled lesznek.

\- De te velem leszel?

\- Nem. - Zavartan megrázta a fejét.

\- De miért nem? Esetleg, ha megkérném az őrmestert?

\- Ezt már eljátszottad, amikor megkérted hogy kaphatsz-e fánkot az ebéded mellé. Shadis őrmester nem alkudozik.

\- És… ha kikötődik a cipőfűzőm? - Igen, én szoktam megkötni neki.

\- Kérd meg valamelyik társad, hogy segítsen.

\- És… ki fog segíteni kinyitni a konzervkaja dobozát, megkenni a kekszem, elijeszteni a mumust, megnézni, vannak-e Titánok az ágyam alatt,… - Igen, egy kicsit el van veszve nélkülem.

\- Majd… beszélek valamelyik csapattársaddal hogy figyeljen rád. - Ettől egy kicsit megkönnyebbült.

Amint végeztem a saját és Darren holmijának a csomagolásával, kimentünk együtt a folyosóra, hogy megnézzük a csapatok elosztását.

\- Na, lássuk, kivel leszel? - Megkerestem a csapatot amibe az öcsémet rakták. - Meg is van, Bertholdt-al, Armin-al és Thomas-al leszel. Armin, ő vele jóban vagy, ugye?

\- Aha.

\- Rendben, majd megkérem, hogy figyeljen rád egy kicsit.

Remélem, Armin nem fog haragudni, amiért ekkora terhet rakok a vállára.

* * *

Amint elérkezett az idő és beköszöntött az alkony, az őrmester kiküldött minket az erdőbe, lóháton. Az én csapatomban volt Jean, Marco és Mikasa, ő volt az egyetlen lány.

Már kezdett esteledni és elértünk egy tisztást.

\- Jól van, ez a hely tökéletes, hogy letáborozzunk! - Utasított mindünket Marco.

\- Ideje már! - Jean lihegve vetette le a hátáról a nehéz felszerelést, viszont, Mikasa még csak nem is lihegett.

\- Jean, készítsd elő a tábortüzet, - Marco jó parancsnok volt. - Harren, gyűjts tűzifát és Mikasa, rakd össze a sátrat, én addig megállapítom, hol lehetünk.

Mindannyian hozzá láttunk a feladatainkhoz, de amikor visszatértem a tűzifával, Jean is végzett a tűrakó hellyel.

\- Látom, jól sikerült.

\- Nem nagydolog. Harren, te hova akarsz majd jelentkezni? - Jeant érdekelte a válaszom, elvégre, még senkinek sem mondtam el a terveim a jövővel kapcsolatosan.

\- A Rendőrséghez, akárcsak te. - Ez a válasz meglepte.

\- Tényleg? Akkor, hazudtál az őrmesternek, hogy az emberiséget akarod megsegíteni?

\- Egyáltalán nem. - Teljesen elhatározva magamat, próbáltam a bátyám régi Felderítő késével meggyújtani a tüzet. - Be kell jutnom a Sina falra. Ott van dolgom.

\- Értem. -Jean nem értette ugyan, de annyiban hagyta.

A tűz meggyulladt és Mikasa is végzett a sátor felállításával. Jean Marcoval beszélgetett, valamivel távolabb a tábortól, így Mikasa és én, kettesben maradtunk a tábortűz mellett és együtt ettük a szürke krémet a konzervből és a sós kekszeinket. Amíg én belenyomtam a krémbe, ő külön ette a kettőt, a kekszet harapta, miközben az egyik ujjával belenyúlt a krémbe és leszopogatta.

\- Finomabb ha rákened. - Javasoltam neki, de mintha meg se hallotta volna. Eléggé elgondolkodott és aggódott. - Valami baj van?

\- Hogyan? - Mintha csak most vette volna tudomásul, hogy hozzá beszélek, felém fordult. Lefáradtan felsóhajtottam.

\- Min gondolkodsz? - Érdeklődtem.

\- Eren-en. - Továbbra is a tüzet nézte.

\- Aggódsz érte?

\- Igen. Általában, mindig ott vagyok vele és megvédem, de most, először lesz távol tőlem, hosszabb időre. - Tökéletesen megértettem, mire céloz most.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, mit érzel. - Erre elfordult a tűztől és rám nézett. - Az öcsém, Darren, egy kicsit… együgyű. Én is mindig ott vagyok vele, megvédem és segítem, bizonyos dolgokban.

\- Értem, mire gondolsz. Mindkettőnknek van valakije, akit meg akar védeni, akár az élete árán is.

\- Igen. Megkértem Armin-t hogy egy kicsit figyeljen rá. - Erre gyengéden elmosolyodott, ahogy megemlítettem a barátját.

\- Ő jó munkát fog végezni.

\- Remélem.

Ezen az estén, egy kicsit jobban megismertem Mikasa-t, hozzám hasonlóan, ő is nagyon védelmező és gondoskodó alkat.

* * *

**Darren**

Kicsit magányos voltam Harren nélkül, mindig mindent együtt csináltunk, de most csak Armin, Bertholdt és Thomas voltak velem.

\- Hé, vigyázz! - Az elmélkedésből Armin húzott vissza, ahogy megállított, nehogy egy gödörbe essek. - Majdnem beleestél!

\- Oh, bocsi, én nem szoktam figyelni merre megyek. - Idegesen szabadkoztam. - Általában, arra megyek, amerre Harren, ha megáll, vagy megállít, akkor megállok.

\- Azért, ez egy kicsit szomorú. - Bertholdt nem volt lenyűgözve.

\- Figyelj, a bátyád megkért hogy vigyázzak rád, szóval, ne nehezítsd meg. - Armin egy kicsit idegesen dörzsölte meg a homlokát és láttam, hogy majd összeszakad a felszerelései alatt.

\- Én teszem, ami tőlem telik. Akarod hogy segítsek vinni a holmid?

\- Nem kell! - Erőt vett magán és megpróbált keménynek tűnni. - Bírom!

\- Ugyan, annyira én sem vagyok hülye. - Egyszerűen felkaptam mindenestül és úgy cipeltem mintha ő is a felszerelésem része lenne.

\- Hé… Mit csi…

\- Így szólhatsz ha neki megyek valaminek és irányíthatsz közben.

* * *

Nem nagyon ellenkezett innentől, így folytattuk az utunkat, amíg elértünk egy tisztást.

\- Azt hiszem, itt letáborozhatunk. - Jelentette ki Armin. - Most már le tehetsz, Darren.

\- Ja, jó. - Így is tettem.

Én és a többiek is elkezdtük felállítani a tábort, Thomas tűzrakó helyet csinált, Bertholdt felállította a sátrat, Armin megállapította, hol vagyunk, én pedig tűzifát gyűjtöttem.

\- Valaki, segítene ezt kinyitni? - A vacsora alatt, a konzerv ételemet próbáltam kinyitni, de továbbra sem sikerült.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan?! - Thomas kezdetben viccesnek tartotta, hogy nem értek bizonyos dolgokat, de már fárasztotta.

\- Harren mindig kibontja nekem. - Egy darabig csak néztek, mire Armin besegített.

\- Majd én. - Elvette a dobozt, ugyanúgy, ahogy Harren is csinálná, kinyitotta.

\- Köszönöm! - Hálás voltam érte, így legalább tudtam enni.

* * *

Késő estére, a hálózsákjainkba feküdve aludtunk el, legalábbis a többiek, én még elmélkedtem az éjszakában. Általában, Harrennel szoktam beszélni, de ő most nem volt itt.

\- Hé, Armin. - Suttogtam oda neki. - Armin. - Még egyszer, mire nyöszörögve ébredezett.

\- Mi az, Darren? Ha pisilni kell, azt ugye el tudod intézni, egyedül?

\- El tudom, de nem ez a probléma.

\- Mi az? - Kérdezte félálomban.

\- Szerinted, a madarak hogyan tudnak repülni? Azt tudom, hogy a szárnyuk a kulcs, de én hiába csapkodok a karjaimmal, nem tudok felszállni.

\- Ez azért van, mert a madarak tollasok, ami ad nekik egy kis extra lendületet, de az igazi titok, a csontvázuk.

\- Hogyhogy?

\- Könnyűek és üregesek, a miénk tömör és nehéz hogy repülni tudjon, ezért van szükség a 3D-s felszerelésre.

\- Oh, értem. Jó éjt, Armin.

\- Jó éjt Darren.

* * *

Harren

Minden hétvégén, az osztagnak a pusztakezes harcmodort is gyakorolnia kellett. Sokan ellógták ezt az edzést mert a végső eredményeink közé nem fogják beszámítani, de nem én. Nekem szükségem van erre a gyakorlatra, a későbbi terveimnél, a belső falon.

Épp Darrennel, Erennel és Reinerrel edzettem a pusztakezes harcmodort. Az első küzdelem alatt, Darren védekezett és Reiner volt a bandita. Egy fatőrrel támadott az öcsém felé, aki a lassú reflexei miatt képtelen volt védekezni, így mindketten a földre estek.

\- Meg sem próbáltál védekezni?! - Reiner idegesen felállt és felsegítette Darren-t.

\- De próbáltam, csak túl sok mindent kell egyszerre csinálni és túl gyorsan támadtál.

\- Szerinted, egy igazi bandita, szépen megvárja, amíg felkészülsz? Tegyük fel, ha egy idegen fickó megtámadna az utcán, mit tennél?

\- Hogy hívják azt a fickót? - Reiner egy darabig lefáradtan nézett rá.

\- Az teljesen mindegy.

\- Lehetne, hogy Józsinak hívják? - Reiner csak sóhajtott egyet.

\- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy egy József nevű fickó megtámad az utcán és… - Darren nem állt le.

\- Hogy néz ki Józsi?

\- Az nem számít. Ami számít…

\- Lehetne, hogy zöld haja legyen? - Reiner kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

\- Jó. Egy József nevű, zöldhajú férfi megtámad az utcán és…

\- Mit dolgozik Józsi?

\- Valószínűleg, semmit mert…

\- Lehetne, hogy részmunkaidőben bohóc legyen? - Reiner már majdnem elérte a türelme határát, a bal szeme elkezdett rángatózni, de még uralkodott magán.

\- Jó. Egy József nevű, zöldhajú férfi, aki részmunkaidőben bohócként dolgozik, megtámad téged az utcán és…

\- Lehetne, hogy Józsi vegetáriánus legyen, de azért eszik húst, amikor senki sem látja?- Reinernek most fogyott el a türelme és a földhöz vágva a kést, az fivéremre kiabált.

\- NEM ÉRTED A LÉNYEGET! Te tökéletesen alkalmatlan vagy katonának, hiszen a legapróbb részletek is elvonják a figyelmed! - Darren csalódottan félreállt, ezúttal én és Eren küzdöttünk.

\- Most én jövök, - Előre léptem. - Darren, te ülj csak le egy kicsit.

Én védekeztem, ő támadott. Könnyen megragadtam az a karját, amiben a fegyver volt és elgáncsoltam.

\- Szép volt, Harren! - Eren büszkén mosolygott rám, mire felsegítettem. - Most te és Reiner. - Átadta nekem a tőrt.

Én támadtam, Reiner védekezett. Vele nehezebb dolgom van, elvégre, sokkal nagyobb és erősebb termetű mint Eren, így okosabbnak kell lennem. Elindultam, Reiner a jobb kezemet fogta volna le, de gyorsan, átdobtam a tőrt a bal kezembe és úgy próbáltam meg leszúrni, de ő vagy számított rá, vagy jók voltak a reflexei és kivédte. Végül elgáncsolt és a földre estem.

\- Ez jó csel volt, Harren, egy hajszál híján, kivégeztél volna.

\- Te gyakoroltál már korábban is, igaz? - Eren észrevette, hogy jóval ügyesebb vagyok a legtöbb kadétnál.

\- Igen, egy barátom tanított, nem sokkal a Mária fal bukása után. - A témát kerülve, átdobtam a tőrt Reinernek. - Már csak te és Eren maradtatok.

Reiner támadt, de Eren sikeresen kivédte a támadást és a földre küldte a nagyobb termetű fickót.

\- Bocsi, egy kicsit nagyon beleéltem magam. - Eren felsegítette, de elgondolkodott.

\- A lényeg, hogy sikerült. - Eren egy kicsit elgondolkodott, ami nem kerülte el sem az én, sem Reiner figyelmét. - Mi a baj?

\- Mi értelme, a pusztakezes harc gyakorlásának? - Kérdezte Eren. - Mármint, nem igazán fogunk küzdeni a saját méreteinkkel.

\- És ha nincs más lehetőség? Egy katona kötelessége, hogy ismerje a pusztakezes harcmodor, a puskák és az ágyúk ismeretét, nem gondoljátok.

\- Reinernek igaza van. - Mellé álltam. - Nem mellékesen, nekem szükségem van rá.

\- A belső falon? - Eren megvetően nézett rám. - Még mindig oda akarsz bekerülni?

\- Ott van dolgom. Nekem be kell oda jutnom. - Mielőtt elfajulhatott volna a vitánk, Reiner közbelépett.

\- Nézzétek csak! - A kiképző pálya szélén, egy alacsony, szőke hajú lányra biccentett, aki épp ellógta az edzést.

\- Ez Annie. - Észrevettem én is.

\- Ő is kihagyja a gyakorlatozást? - Eren alig hitte el. Annie tehetséges katona volt, de a pusztakezes harcot mindig kihagyta.

\- Mi lenne, ha megleckéztetnénk ezt a hölgyet? - Reiner sunyi vigyort eresztett magára. - Megmutatni, milyen is egy igazi katona? - Eren és én egy kissé aggódva bámultuk.

\- Reiner, ez egy rossz ötlet! - Próbáltam figyelmeztetni, de hiába.

Reiner hamar ott tornyosult Annie előtt és próbált ráijeszteni a fél méter magasságelőnyével.

\- Ellógjuk az edzést? - Viccelődött Reiner. - Mit szólna az őrmester, ha látná? Szerintem, gondolkodj el, miért is jelentkeztél katonának.

\- Te mit csinálsz? - Eren aggódva próbálta leállítani, már késő volt. Annie, ezüstös kék szemei csupa haragot és megvetést táplált mindannyiunk iránt. Egy kicsit ijesztő volt.

\- Melyikőtök lesz az első? - Reiner mögém és Eren mögé lépett és egyik kezével megfogta a vállunkat.

\- Mi van?! - Eren-t lökte előre. Nem volt mit tenni, Eren a kezébe vette a fatőrt és felkészült a támadásra. Annie, egy érdekes formát vett fel, amihez felemelte mindkét karját és védekezőn, a fejét védte. - Nem ajánlom, hogy arra számíts, hogy visszafogom magam! - Eren támadott, de Annie, egyetlen rúgással a lábába elgáncsolta és Eren orra esett. - A k*rva… Mocskos módszer volt ez. - Eren megpróbált felállni, de túlságosan fájt a lába.

\- Végeztünk? - Annie érdektelenül kérdezte Reinert.

\- Még nem! Még a kezében van a fegyver! - Annie idegesen sóhajtott fel, majd visszafordult a még földön térdelő Eren felé és támadott.

\- Ne, várj! Ez nem… - Késő volt, másodpercek alatt, Eren ismét a földre került, fegyvertelenül. Annie elvette a tőrt és Reinernek dobta, jelezve, hogy most ő következik.

\- Most te támadsz? - Reiner máris megbánta, hogy provokálta Annie-t.

\- Hát… Harren, esetleg… - Idegesen, rám próbálta hárítani a feladatot.

\- Nálad a fegyver, te jössz! - Elhátráltam.

\- Jó. - Beletörődött. - Egy igazi katona nem fordulhat vissza egy adott szavától. Állj készen! Itt jö… - Ugyanúgy mint Eren-t, a földre küldte, elvette a tőrt a kezéből és nekem dobta.

\- Te, bepróbálkozol, vagy végre, te leszel az okosabb? - Idegesen néztem végig Eren-en és Reineren, hogyan bánt el velük, anélkül hogy megizzadt volna.

\- Gyerünk, Harren! Intézd el! - Eren nem örült volna ha kiszállok.

\- Légy igazi katona! - Reiner sem másképp.

Felemeltem a tőrt és támadó állást vettem fel, ő a jól bevált, egyéni stílusát. Tanultam Eren és Reiner hibáiból és nem rontottam rá ész nélkül. Óvatosan körözgettem körülötte, a rideg, de mégis gyönyörű szemeit le se vette rólam. Elindultam felé, hogy megtámadjam, de ő máris emelte volna a lábát, hogy elgáncsoljon, viszont, az utolsó pillanatban, visszavonultam.

Ismét körözni kezdtem, a tőrt megforgattam a kezemben, ezúttal, cikk-cakkozva támadtam, próbálva összezavarni, de meg sem ingott és villámgyorsan ellentámadásba lendült. Ha nem vonultam volna vissza, ismét, biztos a földön kötök ki. Jót nevettem ezen, elvégre, elég izgalmas volt.

\- Ne csak szórakozz Harren! - Kiáltott Eren. - Üsd már ki!

\- Eren, maradj csendben. - Reiner volt aki leállította. - Talán úgy tűnhet, hogy Harren csak ökörködik, de figyeld meg jobban Annie-t. Mennyire koncentrál. - Eren így tett, amíg Annie, Eren-t és Reinert félvállról vette, addig ellenem, igen komolyan harcolt. - Úgy tűnhet, hogy Harren csak játszadozik, de valójában, Annie gyorsaságát, reflexeit és technikáját akarja felderíteni.

\- Értem. Nem rohan fejjel a falnak.

Valóban így volt, de sajnos, nem nagyon találtam gyengepontot Annie-n. Akárhonnan is van ez a különleges technikája, kevés védtelen helyet hagy magán és amikor megpróbálnék egy ilyen részre támadni, azonnal ellentámadásba lendül és simán elkapna. Csak egy dolgot lehetett tenni.

\- Feladom! Nyertél! - Eldobtam a tőrt, mindenki döbbenetére és Annie is leeresztette a védelmét.

\- Mit csinálsz Harren, meg se próbálod?! - Eren idegesen állt fel a földről. - Megfutamodsz?!

\- Nem, hanem visszavonulok egy csatából, amit nem tudok megnyerni. - Javítottam ki Eren-t. - Ezt egy katonának célszerű lenne megértenie. - Annie már azon volt hogy otthagyjon minket, de megállítottam. - Várj egy kicsit, hol tanultad ezt a technikát? Nagyon hatékony és egy az egy elleni küzdelemben, lehetetlen legyőzni! - Különösen érdekelt.

\- Az apám.

\- Meg tudnád nekem is…

\- Mégis, minek? - Megvetően nézett rám és Eren-re is. - Értelmetlen. Akárcsak ez az egész.

\- Most az edzésre gondolsz? - Eren értetlenül kérdezte, de én értettem mire gondol.

\- A pusztakezes harc nem számít bele a végső értékelésbe. - Végignézett a többieken, Jean, Lilthia, Ymir és sokan mások ugyanúgy nem vették komolyan az edzést. - Tudják, csak a 10 legjobb kadét kerülhet a belső falra. A többiek, felejtősek. A lényeg, csak a becsületes idióták veszik komolyan ezt az egészet. - Voltak akik mindent beleadtak, Mikasa, Armin, Bertholdt, Christa, Betty és még páran. - Vagy csak szimplán hülyék. - Az őrmester épp elkapta Conny-t és Sashat, ahogy elszórakozták az edzést.

\- Annie, te mióta beszélsz ennyit? - A komor hangulatot, egy kis viccel próbáltam oldani, de Annie felvette a földről a fatőrt és rám szegezte.

\- Te is a legbelső fal mögött akarsz szolgálni?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor, miért pazarlod az erőd, erre a jelentéktelen edzésre?! - Hirtelen nekem támadt és ha nem védekezek, leszúrt volna. - Hiszen, minél veszélyesebb vagy a Titánokra, annál messzebb kerülhetsz tőlük! - Rám nézett a félelmetes, ezüstkék szemeivel. - Erről szól ez az egész!

\- Én tudom jól. - Megpróbáltam elhátrálni, de nem engedett és gyorsan elgáncsolt és ugyanúgy mint Eren-t és Reinert korábban, a földre küldött, de nem állt le, csak a torkomnak szegezte a fatőrt.

\- Azt hiszed, csak úgy kihátrálhatsz bármiből? - Most már tényleg ijesztő volt. - Vagy hogy a bárgyú vicceid, érdekelnek bárkit is?

\- Nem is… bárgyúak a vicceim. - Próbáltam viccelődni, amitől csak dühösebb lett. - Most… meg fogsz ölni? - Nem tudtam mit tegyek, teljesen tehetetlen voltam, a nézése pedig, olyan volt mint aki ölt már embert. Felállt és Eren-re nézett.

\- Figyeljetek és nézzetek körül. Itt mindenki csak játéknak fogja fel az egészet és azért fejlesztik a Titánölő képességeiket, hogy messzebbre kerüljenek tőlük. Ne legyél vak. - Ezzel otthagyott minket.

\- Jó… - Idegesen lihegve felálltam. - Nem hugyoztam be.

\- Igaza van. - Eren megdöbbenve nézett Annie után. - Te, Harren és a társaink nagyja, nem azért fejlesztitek a képességeiteket hogy harcoljatok, hanem azért, hogy meneküljetek és bújkáljatok.

\- Nem vagyok rá büszke. - Sikerült felállnom.

\- Tehát, hazudtál? - Eren csalódottan a lehajtotta a fejét. - Az őrmesternek, az első napon? Hogy az emberiséget akarod segíteni. - Ezúttal, minden poén nélkül meredtem Erenre, aki csak dühösen méregetett.

\- Egyáltalán nem. Ha bejutok a belső Sina falra, minden meg fog változni. - Ezzel otthagytam a többieket és egyedül folytattam az edzést.

* * *

**Halo, köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel.**


	5. Az emberiség új reményei negyedik rész

**Halo, elérkezett ennek az ideje is és megérkezett a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

**Harren**

Egy újabb nap és egy újabb sornyi edzés várt rám és az összes kadéttársamra. A reggelit befejezve, a többiekkel együtt elhagytam az étkezőt, de mielőtt elkezdhettem volna a napi edzést, meglepetésemre, Mikasa volt az, aki beszélni szeretett volna velem.

\- Meggyógyultál? - Ennyit kérdezett.

\- Miből? - Értetlenül kérdeztem.

\- A múltkori baleset miatt. - Hirtelen, eszembe jutott, hogy a legutóbbi közös edzésünk alatt, egy kicsit megsérültem az ő hibájából, de nem túl komolyan.

\- Ja, az? Semmiség, tényleg.

\- Kitaláltad már, mit szeretnél kérni tőlem?

\- Nem kell csinálnod semmit sem, megbocsájtok. - Gondoltam, ennyivel lerázom, de nem adta fel.

\- De csinálni akarok valamit. - „Most komolyan, ő mióta beszél ennyit?". Hirtelen, a két barátja, Armin és Eren is csatlakozott.

\- Nem nagyon látni titeket együtt. - Armint egy kicsit szórakozottan jegyezte meg, ahogy végignézett rajtunk. - Miről beszéltek? - Lefáradtan sóhajtottam egyet, mire elkezdtem.

\- Hát, a múltkori edzés alatt, egy kicsit meghúztam a vállam Mikasa miatt és hiába mondom neki, hogy semmiség, megbocsájtok, ő kárpótolni akar.

\- Emlékszem rá, - Eren is bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe. - megvágtad magad és kiáltottál.

\- Azért annyira nem kiáltottam. - Tettem hozzá.

\- De ha Harren megbocsájt, akkor annyiban hagyhatnád, Mikasa.

\- De nem figyeltem eléggé és miattam sérült meg.

\- Hm, - Armin kitalált valamit. - mit szólnátok ehhez? Mi lenne, ha kérdeznél valamit Mikasa múltjáról és ő őszintén válaszolna?

\- Mi van? - Eren értetlenkedett. - Ez honnan jött?

\- Hát… ezzel Mikasa nem zargatna többet és közelebb kerülhetnétek egymáshoz, Harren.

\- Hát… - Megvakartam a tarkóm, nem nagyon ismertem Mikasa-t, de kedvesnek és védelmezőnek tűnt. - Nem akarom hogy Mikasa kellemetlenül érezze magát.

\- Semmi gond. - Vágta rá Mikasa.

\- Végül is, - Eren hozzátette. - te is Shiganshina-ból származol. Miért nem mondasz te is valamit a múltadról, miután Mikasa befejezte.

\- Ez egy kicsit igazságtalanul hangzik, de mi lenne, ha Mikasa elmesélné, milyen is volt az élete Shigashina-ban és utána, te is mesélnél valamit, Harren.

\- Jól van, - Mikasa nem érezte magát kellemetlenül. - ez jól hangzik. - Mikasa egy normális, szinte már hamis mosollyal felém fordult. - Tudom is, mit meséljek el neked. De… - Kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát. - kérhetnék egy kis időt, amíg összerakom a részleteket? Elég régóta nem gondoltam a régi életemre.

\- Csak nyugodtan. - Eleresztettem.

\- Köszönöm. - Ezzel mindhárman tovább álltak és elkezdték az edzést. Én követtem a példájukat.

* * *

**Darren**

Az őrmester, a gyakorlatozás után, engem és Armint-t bízott meg egy raktár épület kitakarításával. Eleinte, arra gondoltam, nem lehet olyan vészes, de amint megláttam a vastag kosz és porréteget, valamint, a szerteszét heverő, rengeteg kacatot, lefagyott a mosoly az arcomról.

\- Hát… ez jó sokáig fog tartani. - Kellemetlenül összegörnyedtem, de Armin-nak ötlete támadt.

\- Ne aggódj, Darren, ha jól megszervezzük a dolgokat, hamar végezhetünk. Mi lenne, ha te összeszednéd a nagy és nehéz dolgokat, amiket rendszerezel, addig én elkezdek takarítani. Így sokkal gyorsabban végezhetünk.

\- Szerintem, - Felemeltem három, megpakolt dobozt, egyszerre, ami lenyűgözte őt. - ez egy jó ötlet.

\- Amióta beszéltem veled és segítesz az edzésben, én is sokkal erősebb lettem és nem mellékesen, gyorsabb is. - Örültem, ha segíthettem neki, de észrevett valamit, miután felemeltem a dobozokat. - Hát ez?

\- Mi az?

\- Egy sakktábla. - Egy fekete-fehér kockás mintájú, összecsukható, faragott tábla volt az.

\- Egy micsoda? - Fogalmam se volt róla, mi lehet az.

\- Még sosem láttál ilyet, Darren?

\- Ami azt illeti, a bátyámnak, volt egy ilyenje, még Shigashina-ban.

\- Harrennek?

\- Nem, a másik bátyámnak, Varrennek. Ő és Harren sokat játszottak, de Harren sosem tudta legyőzni. - A gondolatmenetem elgondolkodtatta Armin-t. - Megtanítasz, hogyan kell játszani?

\- Persze! - Izgatottan bólintott. - Miért ne?! Amint befejeztük a takarítást, megmutatom, hogyan kell játszani! Igyekezzünk!

Elképesztő sebességgel haladtunk, amíg én a nehéz dolgok kicipelését vagy felemelését végeztem, addig Armin kitakarított alattuk és rendszerezte a dolgokat, miközben mindent visszapakoltam. Összesen 3 órát adtak erre a feladatra, de alig egy óra alatt meg lettünk. Félrerakta a sakk készletet és amint befejeztük a takarítást, elő is készítette.

A fekete-fehér kockás tábla most ki volt nyitva és az egyik oldalon, egy csomó, fehér bábu állt, amíg a másikon, ugyanannyi és ugyanolyan fekete bábu.

\- Akkor, ahogy mondtam, megtanítalak sakkozni.

Armin belekezdett a szabályok magyarázásába, de alig értettem belőle valamit. Az egyetlen, amiben biztos voltam, hogy imádom a kis lovacska figurákat, de a bástyákat, meg a bajnok bábut utálom.

\- Megint én nyertem! - Armin izgatott volt, hiszen a 10-ik menetet nyerte meg, sorban. - Öhm… bocsi, ha megsértettelek. - Észrevette, hogy nem esett jól, hogy egyfolytában veszítek, de nem haragudtam rá. - Jobban szeretem a gondolkodást igénylő feladatokat, mintsem a fizikai erőt próbára tevőket. - A boldog mosolya lekopott róla és szomorúságba torkollott. - Sajnos, egy igazi csatában, a sakktudás nem sokat segít.

\- De olyan okos vagy, mondhatnád, mit kellene csinálnia a seregnek, ahogy nekem is a táborozással. - Emlékeztettem az első ilyen feladatunkra. Nagyon jó munkát végeztünk aznap.

\- Hát… elméletben, talán. - Elbátortalanodott.

Hirtelen, a raktár ajtaja kinyílt és egy szigorú, férfihang szólalt meg.

\- Arlert kadét! Itt vagy?! - Keith őrmester volt az és szokásához híven, mérges volt.

\- Igen, uram! - Armin azonnal felpattant és tisztelgett, akárcsak én.

\- Arlert, kövess!

\- Én is menjek, uram?! - Kérdeztem az őrmestert.

\- Nem, csak Arlert kadétot vinném el!

\- Igenis!

Armin idegesen és rettegve felpattant és követte az őrmestert.

\- Te pedig, Pines, - Rám szegezte a tekintetét. - menj vissza a barakkba!

Összeszedtem a sakk készletet és elindultam.

* * *

**Lilthia**

Hihetetlen, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy izgatottan mentem a gyakorlótérre. Ezúttal alaposan ellenőriztem a felszerelésem összes részét és minden kifogástalanul működik, a pengéim élesek és a gáztartályaim is tele vannak. Reinernek, ezúttal nem kell leguggolnia, hogy megcsinálhassa őket.

„Miért is vagyok ideges, amikor rá gondolok?!", egyszerűen, amikor arra gondolok, hogy testközelbe kerülök Reinerrel, teljesen zavarba jövök és elvörösödik az arcom.

\- Ne haragudj, ha sokat kellett várnod! - Az idegességem forrása is megérkezett, kedvesen integetve közeledett felém.

\- Én is csak most jöttem! - Vágtam rá, gyorsan, nem nagyon néztem rá, nehogy meglássa a vörös arcom.

\- Öhm… kezdhetjük az edzést?

\- Igen! A 3D-s manőverezéssel kezdjük! - Minél előbb levegőre volt szükségem és olyan gyorsan lőttem ki a két szigonyt, amik úgy elröppentettek engem a helyemről, mintha puskából lőttek volna ki. Talán a körvonalam is ottmaradt.

\- Hé, várj meg! - Ő is követett, mivel, jóval nagyobb és nehezebb testalkatú és lassabb volt nálam. Mint egy bolha, úgy ugráltam egyik fáról a másikra, hogy a szemével alig bírt követni és elvesztette a nyomom. - Na, merre vagy?!

Nem jöttem elő, csak elbújtam egy fa ágán, ahol össze tudtam szedni a gondolataim, „Gyerünk már! Ez csak egy egyszerű edzés, valószínűleg, semmit nem akarna tőled!", kétszer megpofoztam magam, mielőtt előjöttem és közvetlenül elé ugrottam, amitől leesett az ágról, de ha nem lett volna két szigonya egy-egy fába tűzve, biztosan leesett volna.

\- Megijesztettelek?! - Kiabáltam, hogy meghallja, kicsit szórakozottan.

\- Mitől vagy ilyen gyors?! - Nem tudtam eldönteni, csodálat vagy harag van a hangjában.

\- Tessék? - Kérdeztem, teljesen ártatlanul.

\- Úgy cikáztál egyik helyről a másikra, hogy simán szem elől tévesztettelek! - A felszerelésével felhúzta magát az ágra és ismét felém tornyosult. - Egy kis törpevillám vagy! - Egy kicsit felnevettem ezen a becenéven, de egyáltalán nem jöttem zavarba.

\- Miről beszélsz? Nekem ez a normális tempóm. - Hencegtem egy kicsit, miközben büszkén a csípőimre tettem a két kezem.

\- Hát… ebben a nyomodba sem érek. - Egy kicsit erősen, a vállamra tette az egyik kezét, amitől majdnem a földre rogytam, „Na, te nagy mamlasz, ne olyan erősen!". - De az is fontos, hogy jó erőben légy. Kétlem, hogy sok mindent tudnál cipelni, vagy egymás után, több Titánt kivégezni. És, - A hangja egy kicsit szigorúbb lett. - Feltűnt, hogy ellógod a pusztakezes harc gyakorlatokat.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel? - Sértődötten felvontam az egyik szemöldököm.

\- Ha nem erősíted meg magad eléggé, kifáradsz, mire egy-két Titánnal végzel és, ha nem izmosodsz meg kellően, egy könnyebb szellő is felkap, amitől egy fának csapódsz.

\- Tehetek arról, hogy kicsi testtel születtem?! - Erre egy kicsit megsértődtem, „Nem mindenki akkora izomagy mint te!", legszívesebben, a képébe vágtam volna.

\- Korántsem, de ez nem jelenti, hogy hasznavehetetlen lennél a csatában! - Védekezőn, maga elé emelte a kezeit, nehogy, leharapjam a fejét.

\- Mire gondolsz? - Egy kicsit lehiggadtam, mire ő is magabiztosabban folytatta.

\- Arra, hogy kicsi vagy és piszok gyors. Nehéz célpont, aki könnyen összezavarhatja a Titánokat, miközben, valaki más, kivégezheti őket. Ne feledd, a Titánok nagyok, lassúak és ostobák. Ha használod a fejed és összedolgozol a csapattársaiddal, nincs mitől félned. - Egy kicsit elmosolyodtam és a jobb, kék szememmel, az ő barna szemeibe néztem. Valamiért, szomorúnak tűntek.

\- Köszi. Ez sokat jelent, de… - Alig mertem feltenni a kérdést.

\- Valami baj van? - Aggódva kérdezte.

\- Bánt valami? - Ezen ő lepődött meg és idegesen megvakarta a tarkóját.

\- Sok minden jár a fejemben.

\- Például? - Vett egy nagy levegőt és elmondta mindazt, ami a szívét nyomja.

\- A harcosok, mint mi, - Olyan volt, mintha valaki máshoz beszélne és egy teljesen más ember lenne. - az életüket kockáztatják, nap mint nap. - Ökölbe szorította a kezeit és összezárta a szemeit. - Tudom, hogy fel kell készüljek a legrosszabbra, de… - Már értettem, fél az elkerülhetetlentől.

\- Hé, - Finoman, a két kezemmel megfogtam az ő hatalmas öklét, az egyik kezem, háromszor is elfért volna az övében, mire engedett. - nem leszel egyedül. - Az arca megenyhült egy kicsit, de nem mosolygott.

\- Tudom, csak oly sok halált láttam már. A gyerekkori barátaim holttestét és én magam is, oly sokszor néztem szembe a halállal… - Reszketett, kihúzta a hatalmas kezét az enyéim közül és beletúrt a szőke hajába. - Nem hiszem, hogy sok lenne hátra, mire rám kerül a sor. A hadsereghez való csatlakozás… többet igényel a lelkedből, mintsem a testedből. - Nem tudom, mit mondhattam volna, amitől jobban érezheti magát.

\- Amíg nem veszíted el a szíved, addig nem lesz probléma. - Végre, láttam mosolyogni.

\- Igaz. De elég nehéz néha. A helyes döntést választani. - Ismét a vállamra tette a kezét, ezúttal óvatosabban. - Ne aggódj értem, mindent megteszek, ami tőlem telik. - Az égre nézett, teljes elhatározottsággal. - Elvégre, megesküdtem, hogy hazatérek, a szülőfalumba. - Sokkal elhatározottabb volt nálam. Ő tényleg azért csatlakozhatott hogy harcoljon. Én, ezzel szemben, csak biztonságért jelentkeztem katonának és hogy a Falon belül bujkáljak.

\- Talán… valamikor… - Nem voltam teljesen őszinte, csak bátorítani akartam.

\- Még nem meséltem arról, hogy honnan is jöttem, ugye? - Felém nézett, teljesen őszintén. - Egy kis faluból, a Mária fal délkeleti részén. Ha feladnám, soha nem láthatnám viszont. - Hirtelen, észbe kapott és ismét a jelenben találta magát. - Sajnálom, nem akartam ilyen sokat beszélni. - Idegesen elfordult. - Csak… folytassuk az edzést. Megmutatnád, hogyan csinálod, hogy ilyen villámgyors vagy? - Egyértelmű, valamiért magát okolja és szeretne vezekelni. Nem árthat, ha segítek neki.

\- Persze, szívesen segítek.

Elmagyaráztam neki a saját módszereimet és elképesztően sokat fejlődött a 3D-s felszerelés használata. Mondjuk, a sebessége és az ügyessége, így is elmaradt az enyém mögött, de látványos eredmény ért el.

* * *

**Bethany**

Az erdőben, déltől, napnyugtáig, megállás nélkül edzettünk, de Eren és én egy kicsit tovább maradtunk, hogy fejleszthessük a 3D-s felszerelésünk használatát. Nagyjából egyenlők voltunk és képtelenek voltunk a fejlődésre.

\- Azt hittem, eddigre már tökéletesen tudom használni a 3D-s felszerelést, de sokkal nehezebb mint azt gondoltam! - Eren teljesen kimerülve csatolta le magáról a felszerelést, de én még magamon hagytam. - Te nem jössz pihenni?

\- Én még maradok egy kicsit, a vágásaim elég erősek és mélyek, de továbbra is próbálkozom a gyorsaságom fejlesztésével.

\- Hát… - Eren teljesen lecsatolta a felszerelését. - sok sikert hozzá.

\- Ejnye, gyerekek, - Egy fölényeskedő hangot hallottunk magunk mögül. - elég bénák vagytok. - Megfordultunk és Jean volt az. - Mi lenne, ha a mester tanítana titeket?

\- Te nem találtad megerőltetőnek, a mai edzést? - Én még bírnám, de nem sokáig, ezzel szemben, Jean még csak nem is lihegett.

\- Nem igazán, - Nagyképűen csak megvonta a vállát, amit aranyosnak találtam, hiszen nem sok mindenben jeleskedik.

\- Hé, Jean, - Eren nem tűrte el ezt a fölényes hangsúlyt. - most tanítani is fogsz valamit, vagy csak nagyképűsködsz?! Akkora egy barom vagy!

\- Eren! - Dühösen rászóltam, de meg sem hallották.

\- Mit mondtál nekem?! - Jean sem hagyta magát. - Csak irigy vagy, amiért tehetségesebb vagyok nálad! - Hirtelen, Mikasa megérkezett és a két veszekedő fiú közé állt.

\- Eren, mi folyik itt? - Jean és Eren azonnal abbahagyták a veszekedést, Eren csak idegesen fújtatott, amíg Jean kedvesebb hangstílust vett fel.

\- Oh, Mikasa?! Öhm… Eren, Betty, ha akarjátok, megmutathatom nektek az én 3D-s manőverező technikám. - Mikasa csak megkönnyebbült hogy ezt hallja.

\- Már azt hittem, megint veszekedni fogtok. - Mikasa rám nézett. - Veszekedtek?

\- Szokás szerint. - Lefáradtan megforgattam a szemeim. - Talán össze kéne házasodniuk. - Rajtam kívül, senki sem nevetett, Mikasa csak érdektelenül nézett, mire a két fiú csak felháborodott.

\- Ne legyél már ilyen hülye! - Kiabált Eren.

\- Csak vicceltem! - Idegesen visszakoztam. - Akkor, - Próbáltam terelni a témát. - megmutatod azt a technikát, Jean? - Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Eren sértődötten kiállt magáért.

\- Nekem nincs szükségem semmire, amit te tanítasz!

\- Esetleg, - Tudtam mit tegyek. - Mikasa is csatlakozhatna hozzánk! - Tudtam, Jean odavan érte.

\- Nagyszerű ötlet! - Jean arca teljesen felvidult az ötlettől. - Így tanulhatnánk egymástól!

\- Eren megsérült! - Mikasa és én is, észrevettük, hogy egy kicsit vérzik a jobb keze. - Gyorsan, el kell látni!

\- Az?! - Jean felháborodott, nem volt az komoly sérülés. - Csak egy karcolás! Hagyd, Mikasa és gyakoroljunk együtt! - Meg sem hallotta, Mikasa egyszerűen elrángatta Eren-t a gyengélkedőbe.

\- Hé, Mikasa, tudok menni egyedül is! - Az bosszankodó hangját meg sem hallva, Mikasa nem eresztette Eren-t, egészen a gyengélkedőig.

Jean és én kettesben maradtunk a gyakorlótéren.

\- Nagy lett a csend. - Jegyeztem meg.

\- Igen. - Kicsit csalódott lett, már teljesen beleélte magát a Mikasa-val való, közös edzés gondolatába.

\- Nekem, azért megmutatod?

\- Hm? Ja, igen… a technika. - Kicsit letört és megvakarta a tarkóját. - Figyelj… jobban meggondolva, eléggé elfáradtam. Talán majd legközelebb. - Azzal ő neki is hűlt helye volt a gyakorlótéren.

\- Már alig várom! - Még odakiabáltam neki, de nem láttam, hogyan reagált.

* * *

**Harren**

Egy újabb pusztakezes harci gyakorlat volt, érdekes módon, most egy kicsit többen is részt vettek benne. Én, Eren, Reiner, Mikasa és Lilthia

Hihetetlen, de egyikünk sem volt képes padlóra küldeni Mikasa-t. Én, Eren és Lily a földön ülve fájlaltuk a sérüléseinket, de nem kellett sok, mire Reiner is mellettünk landolt.

\- Áu, - Eren fájlalta a bal vállát. - még mindig nem vagyok elég erős. Ti jól vagytok? - Rám és Lily-re nézett.

\- Erősebbnek kell lennem. - Lily a fenekére esett és eléggé megütötte magát. Érdekes, amióta közösen edzettek Reinerrel, folyamatosan részt vesz a pusztakezes harci gyakorlatban.

\- Azt hiszem, - A jobb combom fájt a legjobban. - a késemre estem. - Elővettem a Felderítő címeres kést, ami a fő fájdalmam okozója volt.

\- Ez a Felderítő Egység címere. - Eren ledöbbent a kés látványától. - Csak a magas rangú tisztek kapnak egy ilyen díszkést. Honnan szerezted? - Ez nagyon felkeltette a figyelmét.

\- A bátyámtól. Ennyi maradt meg belőle, miután meghalt, a Falon túl. - Eltettem a fegyvert és inkább a gyakorlatra koncentráltam. - Még sosem láttam ezt a technikát ezelőtt.

\- Igen, - Eren lehajtotta a fejét. - nem nagyon tanultuk a gyakorlat alatt. Mikasa, állítólag, Annie-tól tanulta. Emlékszel, milyen kemény, pusztakezes harcban?

\- Ne is emlékeztess. - Nagyon jól emlékeztem Annie technikájára. Meg kell kérnem őt, vagy Mikasa-t hogy tanítsa meg, mert elképesztően hasznos lesz, ha végre, a Sina Falon belül leszek.

\- Jól sejtem, hogy a te figyelmedet is felkeltette ez a technika?! - Eren ezt jól eltalálta.

\- Nem tagadom.

\- Akkor, keressük fel Annie-t és kérjük meg hogy tanítsa meg!

\- Nagy ötlet! - Felálltam és felsegítettem Eren-t, majd Mikasa-t és a többieket hátrahagyva, elindultunk, hogy megkeressük Annie-t.

* * *

Szokásához híven, a gyakorlótér szélén találtuk meg, ahol csak csendben pihent egy fa árnyéka alatt. Amint észrevett minket, mogorván és ellenségesen nézett ránk, jelezve, hogy nem kíván társaságot.

\- Mit akartok? - Lefáradtan meredt ránk a rideg, ezüstös kék szemeivel.

\- Egy kicsit rosszul kezdtük az ismerkedést, Annie. - Én kezdtem. - Mi lenne, ha félretennénk a csatabárdot és együtt edzenénk?

\- Harren és én, szeretnénk, ha megtanítanád azt a speciális, pusztakezes technikád! - Annie csak nézett egy darabig, mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Ha tanulni akartok, figyeljetek és gyakoroljátok amit tanítanak nektek. - Felállt és megpróbált elmenni, de én nem hagytam.

\- Ugyan már, Annie, miért vagy ilyen? Folyton egyedül vagy és nem beszélgetsz senkivel. Mi lenne, ha összebarátkoznánk a közös munka közben? - Vett egy nagy levegőt és mint akinek semmi kedve az egészhez, beleegyezett.

\- Jó. Figyeljetek. - Mindkettőnk meglepetésére, Annie most sokkal nyugodtabb és együttműködőbb volt mint a legutóbb.

A technika, amit megtanított, elég egyszerű volt, de nagyon hatékony. A támadásnál, egy elképesztően gyors rúgással, az ellenfél egy sebezhető pontjára rúgunk, sípcsontra, térdhajlatra, oldalba vagy a fejre.

A védekezés, már egy kicsit bonyolultabb. A gyorsaság a lényeg, át kulcsolod a két kezed az ellenfél hóna és nyaka körül, majd a testsúlyoddal, a földre kényszeríted. Minél jobban szorítod, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy elájul.

\- Na, mára végeztünk. - Örültem hogy megmutatta, annak viszont, kevésbé, hogy én rajtam és Eren-en.

\- Jól vagytok?! - Reiner és Mikasa voltak azok akik ránk találtak. Aggódva felsegített minket a földről.

\- Csak… - Még nem nagyon tértem igazán magamhoz, miután Annie a földre küldött. - edzettünk egy kicsit, Annie-val.

\- Mégis, mi van vele?! - Reinert kezdte bosszantani, Annie viselkedése. - Meg kéne már tanulnia, hogyan legyen csapatjátékos!

\- Egyszerűen, nem tudom megérteni őt. - Eren csak megvonta a vállát. - Folyton egyedül van és nem beszélget senkivel.

\- Óvatosnak kéne lennetek, Annie körül. - Figyelmeztetett Mikasa.

\- Én kedvelem. - Mindenki megdöbbentettem. - Szerintem, csak egy kicsit szomorú. Valószínűleg, vele is történtek rossz dolgok és egyedül képtelen a feldolgozására.

* * *

**Bethany**

A mire végeztünk a gyakorlattal, a testem hálásan felnyögött amikor végre, leültem az étkezdében, vacsorázni. Sajnos, nem nagyon élvezhettem az ételt csendben, hiszen Conny egyfolytában hencegett, jobban mint máskor és kihívón, Jeant, Mikasa-t és Harren-t méregette.

\- Odahaza a falumban, mindenki azt mondta, egy magamfajta kis törpe biztosan nem lesz katona! De megmutatom nekik! Egy igazi zseni vagyok a 3D-s felszereléssel! - Sokan felnevettek a kijelentésén, még én is csak forgattam a szemeim, de Jean volt az, aki hangot adott mindenki véleményének.

Még hogy zseni? Milyen szerény is. Tény, hogy még nálam is jobb vagy a 3D-s felszerelés használatában, de nem valami éles az eszed.

\- És ezen kívül, - Mikasa is csatlakozott Jeanhoz. - rossz döntéseket hozol, amikor a stratégiára vagy az elmére épülő kihívásra kerül a sor. Az ilyen hibák veszélyesek, Conny.

\- Nem mellékesen, - Harren sem maradt ki. - kib*szott csőlátású vagy.

\- Hé, hagyjatok már! - Nem hagyta magát. - Majd javítok azon a hiányosságaimon!

\- Hé, Betty, - Jean hozzám fordult. - Nem akarjuk Conny túl nagy egoját elviselni.

Kicsit magamat láttam Conny-ban, mondjuk ő fiú létére alacsonynak született, amíg én lány létemre magasnak, de a lényeg, mindketten jók voltunk a 3D-s felszerelés használatában és a Titán bábuk aprításában, de elég buták voltunk és ez veszélyes lehet a későbbiekben.

\- Hát… - Vakartam a tarkóm. - talán a tanulmányaiddal is foglalkoznod kéne.

\- Te beszélsz, Betty? - Lefáradtan nézett rám. - A te és az én eredményeink a legrosszabbak a csapatban. - Ahelyett hogy visszakozott volna, inkább felbátorodott. - De meglátjátok! Egy napon, egy igazi zseni leszek!

\- Jó-jó, Conny. - Jean csak megadón és nem törődve megrázta a fejét.

\- Valószínűleg, hamar meghalsz a fronton. - Harren baljóslatúan tippelte meg a sorsát.

-Jó dolog lehet felülszárnyalni a legjobbat, - Mikasa ezután büszkén nézett Conny-ra. - de te mit gondolsz erről? - Rám nézve kérdezte.

\- Hm, - Csak megvontam a vállam. - elsődlegesen a feladaton kell hogy járjon az eszünk.

\- Betty, csupa bölcsesség van a szavaidban! - Conny izgatottan mellém állt. - Persze hogy a küldetésre gondolok először! Jean, Harren és Mikasa majd megdöbbennek, amikor felülmúlom mindannyiójukat! Erre megesküszöm!

* * *

**Harren**

Estére sikeresen végeztünk az edzéssel, de Darren figyelmét valami más kötötte le. Sasha is épp most végzett az edzéssel és épp lecsatolta a 3D-s felszerelését magáról, amikor meglátta, hogy mi is végeztünk.

\- Elképesztő mozdulat volt a vége felé! - Sasha hozzánk jött, amitől Darren egy kicsit zavarba jött. - Nagyon tetszik, ahogy a 3D-s felszerelésed használod! - Hozzám beszélt és Darren-t szinte észre se vette.

\- Köszönöm, de csak tanítom az öcsémet arra amit tudok. - Darren-re mutattam, aki ahelyett hogy megszólalt volna, csak idegesen felröhögött.

\- Öhm… - Sasha csak integetett neki, de ő inkább velem akart beszélni. - Komolyan gondoltam, sokkal inkább egy vadász vagy! Láttam ahogy megfigyeled a környezetet, a prédát, a körülötte lévő többi vadat, amiből ha túl sok van, odébb állsz és egy magányos Titán bábura csapsz le.

\- Csak próbálok minél jobb eredményeket elérni a kiképzés végén. - Megvontam a vállam.

\- Akkor van egy jó ötletem! - Hirtelen az eszébe jutott valami, kíváncsian néztem rá, „Vajon mire gondolhat?". - Nem szeretnél eljönni velem vadászni, Pines? Ha összedolgozunk, akkor el is ejthetnénk valamit!

\- Hát… ha nem gond ha hozom az öcsémet is? - Hirtelen, mintha csak most venné észre Darren-t bólintott.

\- Hát persze! Megtanítalak titek mindenre amit tudok! - Izgatottan toporzékolt, mint egy izgatott gyerek. - Akkor ez elrendezve! - Egyszerűen csak vágyakozva lihegett. - Ezúttal végre, hús is kerül az asztalomra! - Egy kicsit felnevetett. - Alig várom!

Amint elindult az ebédlő felé, Darren gyorsan körbeszaglászta a helyet ahol állt.

\- Még mindig olyan jó illata van. - A szerelemtől kábultan és izgatottan nézett Sasha után.

\- Gyere, öcsi, menjünk vacsorázni.

* * *

**Darren**

Edzés közben, amikor megálltunk pihenni, mert Armin már megint, a gyenge teste miatt nem bírta tartani a tempót, így le kellett egy kicsit ülnie. Ymir egy szemét beszólással szúrt oda, amit Conny nem nézett jó szemmel.

\- Szállj le a magas lóról, te boszorka! - Conny minden erejével kiállt Armin mellett. - Hogy mered Armint-t azzal vádolni hogy csak felesleges teher?! - Ymir csak nem törődve vonta meg a vállát.

\- Hm, csak az igazságot mondom. Ha ez összetöri a lelkét, akkor igaz.

\- Ymir, nem gondolod hogy ez egy kicsit túlzás? - Sasha is Armin védelmére kelt.

\- Mióta mersz ellenem szegülni, Sasha? - Ymir sunyin vigyorogva meredt Sasha-ra. - Még mindig tartozol nekem. - Emlékeztette az első éjszakára, amikor ő, én és Christa vittünk neki enni és visszasegítettük őt az ágyba.

\- Na, miért nem próbálunk meg barátok lenni? - Próbáltam érvelni, de Ymir csak kinevetett.

\- Milyen kis eminensek vagyunk? - Ymir unottan nézett rám. - Bocsi, de én nem vagyok az a fajta lány, aki könnyen odaadja magát. - Erről fogalmam se volt hogy micsoda, de Conny-t bedühítette.

\- Hé, nagyon dühítesz! Csak tartsd meg magadnak, mit gondolsz másokról!

\- Te beszélsz, Conny? - Ymir egyáltalán nem sértődött meg a kirohanástól. - Egy olyan üresfejű mint te, mit tudhat a többiekről? - Conny sarokba szorult és látva hogy nincs sok esélye nyerni, idegesen elrohant.

\- Ymir! - Sasha dühösen rászólt, de gyorsan a törpe barátja után rohant. - Conny, várj!

Egyedül hagytak engem, Ymir-el. Elég ideges lettem.

\- Szánalmasak, mindannyian. - Ymir látva hogy megnyerte a vitát, ő is elindult. - Meglátogatom a drága Christa-t.

\- A drága Christa-t? - Érdekes, eddig senki sem volt, aki iránt az együttérzés legkisebb szikráját érezte volna.

\- Igen, - Kicsit mérgesen nézett felém, amitől nagyon ijesztő volt. - a drága Christa-t. Bajod van vele? - Egy darabig méregetett, de miután megadón felemeltem a kezeim, jelezve hogy bocsánatot kérek, megenyhült. - Megyek, biztosan vár rám.

Megkönnyebbültem, amikor Ymir végre elment. Őt nem kedvelem.

* * *

**Harren**

Egy új nap a gyakorlótéren, de ezúttal egy nagy bejelentés történt, amit Marco adott közzé.

\- Mindenki, tudna egy kicsit figyelni!? - Az emlegetett szamár szólított meg mindenkit. - Egy komoly gyakorlat vár ránk és mindenki jelen lesz!

\- Szóval, - Jean gyorsan megértette a helyzetet. Marco elég idegesnek tűnt a feladat miatt. - nem azt mondom, hogy probléma lesz ahogy a többiek együtt működnek. - Egyértelműen Jeanra és Eren-re célzott - Gondolod, ez egy jó ötlet?

\- Szerintem rendben lesz. - Nyugtattam, de tudtam, hogy lesz nézeteltérés Jean és Eren között.

\- Bízom benned, de akkor is aggódni fogok, ha valami baj van a csapattal. - Marco próbált magabiztos maradni. - Ha a Titánok kerítenek körbe és elvágják a visszavonulási lehetőséget. Ez csapatmunkát igényel.

\- Most ez komoly?! - Jean felháborodottan vette át a szót. - Csapatmunka? Ezért adtad át azt a Titán bábut a múltkor?

\- Nem! - Marcot igenis kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztuk. - Mármint, tudtam hogyan kell meggyengíteni és Jean lecsaphat rá.

Érdekes, Marco a Katonai Rendőrséghez akar csatlakozni, de úgy osztogatja a jótanácsokat és a segítségeket, mintha ingyen lenne.

\- Marco, - Jean kezdte a kioktató stílusát. - ha a Katonai Rendőrséghez akarsz csatlakozni, jobb ha el kezdesz imádkozni. - Jean elhagyta a gyakorlóteret.

\- Azt hiszem, feldühítettem, de nem tehetek róla. - Szabadkozott Marco. - Elég gonosz volt tőlem. - Ökölbe szorította a kezeit. - Utálom ezt kérni, de szeretném elérni, hogy Jean megtanulja értékelni a csapatmunkát. A jövő héten egy nagy gyakorlatra megyünk és örülnék, ha Eren és Jean a feladatra koncentrálni. Számítok rád, Harren.

\- Ha egy csapatban leszünk, megpróbálok odafigyelni rájuk.

A jövőhéten egy nagy gyakorlati expedícióra indulunk, ami akár több napig is eltarthat és az egész osztag részt vesz benne. Azt hittem könnyű lesz, de kiderült, hogy ez lesz az addigi életünk legkeményebb kihívása.

* * *

**Halo, köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel.**


End file.
